Time Machine
by Asterella Roxanne
Summary: Sakura terlempar ke masa 33 tahun yang lalu, saat ia belum lahir, saat orangtuanya pun masih belum berpacaran. Bertemu seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke, serta dua anak kembar, Neji dan Hinata. Bersama, mereka melalui kehidupan di masa lalu yang mungkin dapat merubah kehidupan mereka di masa depan.../ IV : Berakhir Kencan! / RnR please?/ Pair: SasuSaku / NejiHina (Bro-Sist)/RnR?
1. Perjalanan Waktu

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

This Story © Me

RATED : T

MAIN PAIR : SASUKE U. & SAKURA H

WARNINGS : OOC, Inspirasi dari Novel karya Charon berjudul '7 Hari Menembus Waktu'

* * *

_Tokyo, April 11__st__ 2038_ – Musim Semi

Seorang gadis cantik tampak merengut kesal menatap kearah luar jendela mobil yang sedang ia naiki. Mulut dan hatinya tak henti-hentinya mengucap makian kepada semua orang yang 'mungkin' telah membuat gadis cantik itu kesal setengah mati.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti. Terdengar suara pintu mobil terbuka dari arah depannya. Lalu ketukan dikaca jendela membuat wajahnya semakin menunjukkan raut kesal yang sudah stadium akhir.

"Ayo turun, Sakura." Sang Ayah berkata sambil membuka pintu bagian belakang mobil, tempat gadis bernama Sakura itu duduk. "Kita sudah sampai."

Masih menunjukkan raut wajah kesal gadis itu menjawab, "Bisakah Sakura dimobil saja, yah? Sakura tak ingin masuk ke dalam." Raut wajah kesal itu perlahan berubah menjadi memelas.

"Sakura, kita sudah membicarakan ini dirumah. Dan ingat, tak baik bagimu untuk mengurung diri terus menerus dan itu sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Sakura, belajarlah bersikap dewasa." Kali ini sang Bunda yang turun tangan. Beliau sangat gemas dengan tingkah laku putri semata wayangnya ini.

"Tapi, bun~"

Melihat wajah menuntut Ayah dan Bundanya, gadis berusia duapuluh tiga tahun itu menghela napas kasar dan dengan enggan keluar dari dalam mobil. Alasan utama ia tak ingin menghadiri acara ini, karena … pesta yang dilangsungkan sekarang ini adalah pesta pertunangan sang mantan kekasih yang memutuskan hubungan dengannya 6 bulan yang lalu. Ya, pesta PERTUNANGAN SANG MANTAN! Bayangkan betapa hancurnya Sakura saat ini. Dan sekarang ia malah dipaksa Ayah dan Bundanya untuk menghadiri pesta 'terkutuk' ini.

Entah kenapa kedua orangtuanya ini terus memaksanya ikut. Ya mungkin karena dua keluarga yang akan menjadi satu keluarga ini merupakan kolega bisnis dan sahabat dekat Ayah dan Bundanya. Tapi tetap saja, mereka sangat keterlaluan. Apa mereka tidak pernah merasakan masa muda? Patah hati itu lebih menyakitkan daripada ditabrak mobil, tahu. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah perumpamaan yang pas untuk perasaan Sakura saat ini.

Dengan _ogah-ogahan_ Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia mengenakan gaun panjang sampai mata kaki berwarna _pink_ lembut dengan berbagai macam aksesoris yang tidak terlalu berlebihan. Dipadu dengan sepasang _Heels_ berwarna perak dengan manik-manik berkilau. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk menyembunyikan sepasang _emerald_ teduh miliknya.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya masalah nanti akan sakit hati melihat pertunangan ini, tapi lebih karena ia merasa malu menghadiri pesta ini. Teman-teman masa kuliahnya pastilah diundang, karena pasangan yang mengadakan pertunangan malam ini pun satu universitas dengannya dan juga sebagian besar teman kuliahnya itu tau kalau ia mantan kekasih sang laki-laki! Oh, dan satu lagi. Sebagian besar juga, teman-temannya tahu jika ia memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik dengan sang gadis. Ya, ia dan gadis 'licik' menurut Sakura itu merupakan musuh sejak kecil.

Ouch~ berlipat ganda sudah penderitaan Sakura malam ini dan betapa malunya ia nanti. Ia berharap malam ini akan terlewati dengan cepat.

Sakura melangkah dengan jantung berdebar-bedar di belakang kedua orangtuanya. Sakura melangkah sambil menunduk dalam diam. Ia merasakan setiap langkah yang diambilnya sangat diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang juga hadir di pesta ini.

Dengan keyakinan tinggi, ia akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Berani menatap orang-orang sekitar dengan senyum merekah lebar. Senyum palsu. Menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, kedua orangtuanya memperhatikan Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

_Perlahan kau akan bisa menerima dan menjadi dewasa, Sakura, _Batin keduanya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sudah sampai didalam gedung mewah yang akan menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pesta pertunangan tersebut. Ternyata sudah cukup banyak tamu yang hadir. Kedua orangtua Sakura langsung saja diajak mengobrol oleh para kolega-kolega bisnisnya yang kebetulan juga diundang.

Seketika Sakura diam mematung, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri karena merasa telah dilupakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari minuman yang disediakan disana, tapi ia malah bertemu sesuatu yang membuat raut mukanya menjadi masam. Ia mengutuk keputusannya untuk menjauh dari kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi, sebenarnya walaupun ia masih bersama kedua orangtuanya, cepat atau lambat pun pasti mereka akan bertemu juga. Ya, ia bertemu dengan kedua orang yang merupakan raja dan ratu dalam acara ini.

"Ara~ ternyata ada Sakura-_chan_ disini. Aku merasa tersanjung dengan kedatanganmu, nona Haruno." Gadis yang merupakan musuh abadi Sakura itu melemparkan seringai kemenangan yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan.

Sakura pun melepaskan kacamata yang menyembunyikan _emerald_ indahnya, "Ya, aku datang. Selamat atas pertunangan kalian, nona Yamanaka dan… Namikaze-_san_." Sahut Sakura dengan datar serta nada dingin mengiringi ucapannya saat menyebutkan nama keluarga terakhir.

Laki-laki yang ada di sebelah gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut saat mendengar nama keluarganya disebut dengan dingin seperti tadi oleh Sakura.

"Hei-hei, jangan menyebut kami dengan nama keluarga kami, Sakura-_chan_~ kau seakan tidak mengenal kami dan itu menyakitkan, tahu," kata gadis itu lagi dengan gaya bicara yang sangat dibuat-buat, membuat Sakura mual dan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya di wajah menyebalkan wanita itu.

"Tcih, aku memang tak mengenal kalian. Dan berhenti memanggil nama kecilku dengan nada menjijikan seperti itu, kalau kau tak mau aku muntah diwajah menyebalkanmu," kata Sakura sarkastik.

"Apa kamu bilang? Tcih, aku pun tak sudi mem―"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Hentikan. Jangan membuat keributan di pesta kita sendiri." Laki-laki berambut pirang di samping gadis itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Maaf menganggu, aku permisi dulu."

"Sakura!" laki-laki itu mencoba menghentikan Sakura dengan cara menarik lengannya, "jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Aku sudah bilang padamu baik-baik, kan? Aku tak ingin kamu membenciku." Lanjutnya seraya memandang Sakura sendu dan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Lepaskan," Sakura berucap tapi tidak digubris oleh laki-laki itu, "ku bilang lepaskan, Naruto! Terserah diriku ingin bertingkah seperti apa! Itu bukan urusanmu." Sakura menyentakkan tangan laki-laki bernama Naruto itu dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Tcih, tidak tahu malu." Ino yang dibelakang mereka menyaksikan dengan tatapan cemburu saat Naruto mencoba menahan Sakura. "Naruto-_kun_, sudahlah. Tidak usah hiraukan dia, ne?"

Naruto hanya menghela napas pelan, "Ya. Ayo kembali ke tengah ruangan. Acara akan dimulai."

.

Sakura berlari menuju luar gedung. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya saat sampai didepan gedung ini tumpah. Ia sangat kesal. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benci. Ia benci Naruto dan Ino. Ia kesal Karena kedua orangtuanya memaksa ia untuk menghadiri pesta 'terkutuk' ini. Dan akhirnya apa? Bundanya salah besar. Ia malah menangis sekarang, bukan seperti ucapan bundanya yang mengatakan jika ia akan dapat bersikap dewasa jika ia mampu menemui pasangan yang akan bertunangan tersebut.

Sakura sampai di taman disamping gedung mewah itu. Disana sepi, karena memang acaranya telah dimulai dan dilaksanakan di dalam gedung. Ia mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman yang menghadap kesebuah pohon besar dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Meluapkan segala hal yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Hiks… Hiks… jahat se-kali. Hiks…,"

Sakura mulai meracau. Air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari sudut matanya. Meluncur melewati pipinya.

"Hiks… a-aku tak tahan. Me-mereka semua ja-jahat … a-aku tak ingin me-melihat merek-ka lagi… Hiks… Tuhan… Hiks… aku ingin menghilang saja… aku tak tahan."

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura mulai melantur. Lalu, tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang membuat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

WUUSSSHHHHH

_Tak ada apa-apa._

Tapi, Sakura melihat sesuatu bercahaya yang ada di dalam batang pohon yang berlubang. Sesuatu berwarna biru. Sangat terang.

Tangisan Sakura mulai mereda, walaupun ia masih sedikit sesegukan. Sakura menghapus air mata yang tersisa diwajahnya dan mulai mendekati pohon tersebut.

Tangan Sakura menjulur ke dalam batang pohon yang berlubang itu, mengambil 'benda' bercahaya yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia mengamati benda itu sejenak. Sebuah kalung cantik berwarna biru dengan liontin yang mempunyai ukiran cantik dan sangat indah―menurut Sakura.

Saat berada ditangan Sakura, tiba-tiba sebuah video hologram muncul dan menampilkan seorang wanita bersayap dari liontin itu.

'_Halo! Anda sangat beruntung kali ini. Rasa kekecewaan dan keinginan yang besar untuk menghilang membuat anda menemukan kalung ini. Anda dapat mengambil kesempatan ini dengan mengatakan 'YA'. Tapi jangan khawatir, saat tiba waktunya anda dapat kembali lagi ke dunia ini. Jadi, apakah anda ingin mengambil kesempatan ini?'_

Sakura sangat bingung melihat video hologram itu. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah gelang dapat memancarkan sebuah video lengkap dengan suaranya? Tapi, yang menarik baginya adalah perkataan yang diucapkan oleh wanita bersayap yang ada di video itu. Tanpa pikir panjang―karena ia pun ingin sekali menghilang―akhirnya ia mengatakan 'YA' dengan lantang.

Seketika sinar menyilaukan langsung menusuk indera penglihat Sakura, yang refleks membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan terasa ringan, dengan takut-takut, ia membuka matanya. Seketika ia dihadapkan pada tulisan bercetak besar tepat di depan wajahnya.

'_TUJUAN : MASA LALU / MASA DEPAN'_

Sebuah suara terdengar lagi, yang memerintahkan Sakura untuk memilih lalu menekan tulisan yang mana yang akan menjadi tujuannya. Sakura berpikir sebentar, menimbang yang mana yang baik untuknya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan satu pilihan. Dengan yakin ia menekan salah satu tulisan itu.

Siiiiiinggggggg

Sakura menutup matanya lagi sekaligus menutup telinganya karena mendengar suara yang cukup _nyaring_ yang dapat membuat pendengarannya terganggu karenanya.

Sakura juga tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Dan seketika, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

* * *

.

_Kyoto, March 21__st__ 2005_ – Musim Semi

Sakura merasakan pusing yang hebat menghantam kepalanya. Refleks ia memegangi kepalanya tapi masih belum mampu untuk membuka matanya. Ia juga merasakan tubuhnya sangat berat seakan tertarik gravitasi yang sangat kuat.

Perlahan Sakura mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Sedikit menyipit karena sinar yang memasuki indera penglihatnya. Setelah dapat menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke matanya, Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. Pemandangan yang tampak pertama kali di matanya adalah dedaunan hijau yang lebat. Dedaunan? Hijau lebat?

Apakah ia tertidur di bawah pohon sampai pagi? Oh oh, dan apakah ia semalam bermimpi pergi kepesta 'terkutuk' itu? Benarkah?

Tapi, yang lebih penting lagi ia melihat banyak tulisan hologram pada pandangannya. Ia menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi tulisan itu tetap ada.

_Aneh._

Sakura langsung terduduk, dan saat itu juga ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat berat, dan ketika ia menundukkan kepalanya … seorang lelaki tidur diatas tubuhnya! Eh, tidak bisa dibilang tubuh juga, karena ia hanya menindih perut Sakura. Tapi, hei itu sama mengerikannya bagi Sakura!

Gadis itu pun refleks mendorong dengan kasar kepala berhelaian hitam kebiruan itu. Membuat sang pemuda sedikit terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba dirinya harus terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" bentak pemuda itu kasar sambil memegang kepalanya―yang pastinya terasa sakit karena terbangun secara tiba-tiba―tanpa menatap kearah Sakura.

Sakura menjadi kesal, seharusnya ia yang marah karena ia yang jadi korban disini. Oke, ia hanya menjadi korban 'bantal' oleh si pemuda. Tapi, tetap saja itu merupakan tindak pelecehan bagi Sakura.

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang tanya! Apa yang kamu lakukan sampai tidur di atas perutku, hah?!" balas Sakura garang dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pemuda itu.

Seketika pemuda itu membeku. Ia tampak berpikir keras, terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang hampir menyatu. Tiba-tiba ia menampakkan raut wajah seperti mengingat sesuatu, tapi tak sampai 5 detik kemudian, raut wajahnya kembali datar.

"Hn,"

Entah kenapa, saat mendengar pemuda itu membalas ucapannya dengan super singkat, membuat darah Sakura naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Pria menyebalkan!"

Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan pria 'sinting' yang berani-beraninya menjadikan ia 'bantal' itu. Setelah merasa sudah jauh dari jangkauan pemuda itu, ia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat-lihat keadaan. Dan saat itu juga ia menyadari kalau ia berada di tempat asing! Tapi, yang membuat ia mengerutkan alisnya karena pakaian yang ia pakai masih sama seperti yang ia pakai untuk menghadiri pesta 'terkutuk' itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan aku masih bermimpi? Lihat saja, dipandanganku saat ini ada tulisan seperti hologram entah apa maksudnya ini. Dan dimana ini sekarang? Uhuk… uhuk…"

Sakura terbatuk karena tanpa sengaja menghirup asap kendaraan yang cukup tebal.

Kringgg kringgg

Bunyi bel terdengar cukup keras memasuki indera pendengarnya. Dan tiba-tiba dipandangannya kini ada tulisan; WARNING! Berwarna merah dan Sakura cepat-cepat menutup matanya, serta menajamkan pendengarannya dan…

Hap!

Ia bergeser ke arah kanan dengan cepat untuk menghindari sepeda yang ternyata dari arah belakangnya. Huft, berterima kasihlah Sakura, karena pernah mengikuti pelatihan ilmu beladiri yang mengajarkan untuk dapat mempertajam pendengaran sehingga dapat menghindar dari kecelakaan.

Tapi tunggu, Sepeda? Setahunya, terakhir kali ia hidup kemarin, ia tak pernah lagi melihat sepeda. Baik itu dilingkungan rumah, taman, kota dan sebagainya. Bahkan motor pun tak ada!

Matanya terbelalak,

'Ini sungguhan kah? Aku benar-benar dimasa lalu?!' histeris Sakura dalam hati. Untuk membuktikannya ia pun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Benar saja, jika Sakura tak salah menganalisis keadaan sekarang, saat ini ia berada di sebuah pasar tradisional dengan banyak para pedagang yang berjual di kios-kiosnya, para bapak-bapak yang sedang menaiki sepeda dengan suatu barang entah apa di tempat duduk belakang. Anak kecil yang berlari-lari dengan riang tak takut kalau-kalau ia akan ditabrak sepeda serta ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja.

Sakura hanya bisa melongo tak percaya. Ia bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Sakura lalu teringat dengan kalung yang ia temukan di lubang pohon semalam. Ia meraba lehernya, dan ya, ia menemukan kalung berwarna biru dengan liontin berukir indah itu melingkari lehernya.

'Apa benar benda ini yang mengantarku ke masa lalu? Rasanya… aneh. _Impossible_.'

Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan, karena selain keadaan pasar yang penuh oleh orang-orang tapi juga karena ia masih mengenakan gaun panjangnyadan_ Heels_ yang cukup membuat ia kesusahan untuk melangkah.

Setelah sampai ditempat yang tidak terlalu ramai, barulah Sakura bernapas lega. Sedikit risih dengan keadaan berdesak-desakan seperti tadi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan lagi ke sekitarnya, dan pandangannya jatuh pada seorang anak kecil yang terduduk sambil menahan tangisnya dengan luka yang ada di siku dan dengkul anak itu. Sakura yang merasa kasihan, segera menghampirinya.

"Hei, adik kecil. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dan ia berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas keadaan anak kecil itu.

"Hiks… Hikss…," tapi anak kecil itu tidak membalas ucapan Sakura, ia malah terisak dan tangisnya pun pecah.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, "Ne, adik kecil, boleh kakak membantu membalut lukamu? Kakak janji itu tidak akan sakit." Sakura membujuk anak itu agar lukanya mau diobati.

Anak itu mengangguk pelan, masih enggan menatap Sakura karena kelopak matanya masih terpejam dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakura mencoba membantu anak itu berdiri, lalu menuntunnya berjalan ketempat yang sepi dari hilir mudik orang-orang. Ia menemukan sebuah lapangan luas. Sakura menuntun anak itu duduk di bawah pohon dan men_selonjorkan_ kakinya kedepan.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Sakura. Ia segera mencari dedaunan yang dapat menyembuhkan luka anak itu. Seingatnya, dalam sebuah buku pernah di tuliskan bahwa pada zaman dulu banyak tumbuh-tumbuhan yang berkhasiat. Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat gambar-gambar tumbuhan yang dapat mengobati luka.

Tidak jauh dari lapangan tempat Sakura mendudukan anak kecil tadi, ia melihat jalan menuju hutan. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam hutan itu. Tidak terlalu jauh masuk kedalam karena ia takut akan tersesat. Sakura mengamati tumbuhan yang tumbuh di hutan itu. Dan Sakura melihat tanaman yang ia rasa familiar. Ia mendekati tanaman itu dan memetiknya,

"Kalau tidak salah ini …," Sakura mencoba mengingat nama tanaman liar yang ia pegang, dan tiba-tiba ada tulisan hologram―yang cukup mengejutkan Sakura―tampil di hadapannya bertuliskan;

_Centella asiatica_.

"Ah! Benar. _Centella asiatica__*__._ Penyembuh luka yang luar biasa. Wah aku beruntung bisa melihat langsung tanaman langka ini!" Sakura berseru riang karena dapat melihat tanaman yang langka di zamannya itu.

Sakura segera berlari keluar hutan dan mendekati anak kecil tadi. Ia segera mengolah tanaman yang dibawanya lalu dioleskan ke luka yang ada di dengkul dan siku anak kecil itu.

"Mungkin saat diolesi akan sedikit perih, tapi sesudahnya tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura sambil mengoleskan dengan hati-hati keluka anak kecil itu, "Apa kamu mempunyai sapu tangan, dik?" Tanya Sakura saat ia telah selesai.

Anak itu hanya menunjuk ke saku celana sebelah kanannya, melihat itu Sakura berinisitif untuk mengambilnya sendiri. "Aku robek tak apa ya?" tanya Sakura lagi dan dibalas anggukan singkat.

Sakura segera merobek sapu tangan itu, dan langsung melilitkannya ke luka yang telah diolesi tanaman tadi.

"Nah selesai. Oh ya omong-omong namamu siapa, dik?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Ia cukup penasaran dengan anak kecil di depannya ini yang sedari tadi tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata _desu_," balasnya pelan masih dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ah, kenalkan, aku Sakura." Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu tampak ragu mengulurkan tangannya, tapi akhirnya tangan keduanya bersambut, dengan pelan Hinata berucap, "Te-terima kasih, te-tel-lah meno-longku…,"

"Bukan masalah. Oh ya, kenapa kamu bisa terluka seperti itu? Mau bercerita sesuatu?" Sakura mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan orang pertama yang ia jumpai saat berada di masa ini.

Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba menegang, dan tak lama kemudian tangisnya pun pecah kembali. Sakura yang melihat itu seketika panik.

'Apa aku barusan menyinggungnya? Bagaimana ini~'

"Eh, kenapa menangis? Apa aku salah bicara? Ma-maaf, Hinata," ucap Sakura setengah bingung dan setengah takut karena ia merasa telah menangiskan seorang anak kecil.

Tapi, Hinata tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura. Dengan tangisan yang masih keras, Hinata berkata, "Kakak, Kakak… Hiks … Hikss … Kakak tadi dibawa oleh orang-orang jahat, Hiks…," Jelas Hinata dengan sesegukan―khas orang yang sedang menangis.

"Hush, hush. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, Hinata. Aku antar kamu pulang ya? Kamu bersihkan dulu dirimu, kalau sudah 24 jam Kakak kamu dibawa orang jahat dan tidak pulang, baru lapor polisi. Oke?" Sakura mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang sesegukkan, dan ia dapat merasakan gaun bagian dadanya telah basah oleh air mata Hinata.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan. Karena Hinata belum melepas pelukannya, Sakura pun melepas _Heels_nya dan hati-hati ia menggendong Hinata.

"Rumah Hinata dimana?" tanya Sakura setelah menyamankan Hinata dalam gendongannya dan melangkah pelan dengan _Heels_ yang ia pegang di tangan sebelah kiri.

"Kak Sakura jalan sekitar 200 meter dari sini. Nanti terlihat dua persimpangan, kakak belok kearah kanan, dan 5 rumah dari persimpangan itu rumah Hinata. Warnanya putih. Bentuk rumah tradi-sio-nal Jep-pang…,"

"Wah, lumayan jauh juga ya. Tapi, hei, pemandangan disini ternyata indah juga. Udaranya juga sejuk―kecuali saat di pasar tadi. Apakah masa lalu memang seperti ini? Benar-benar alami." Sakura berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan, lalu tiba-tiba ia bertanya kepada Hinata, "Ne, Hinata. Kamu percaya tidak, kalau aku berasal dari masa depan?"

Selang dua menit kemudian, Sakura tetap tidak mendapatkan respon. Hal itu membuat alisnya berkerut. Tapi, pada saat ia merasakan hembusan napas halus disekitar lehernya, barulah ia tahu kalau Hinata ternyata tertidur.

"Pantas saja, ia tak menyahutiku dari tadi, ternyata ia tertidur." Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, "Sepertinya tak buruk juga berada di masa lalu."

Sakura telah sampai di dua persimpangan. Sesuai ucapan Hinata, ia membelokkan langkahnya ke arah kanan. Sakura melihat deretan rumah-rumah.

"Hmm, benar-benar model rumah masa lalu," gumam Sakura pelan dan mulai menghitung rumah dari awal ia memasuki persimpangan ini, "Satu, dua, tiga … empat, lima…, eh rumah nomor lima ini sama-sama berwarna putih dan bersebrangan, rumah Hinata yang mana?" Sakura bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan dia pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Hinata.

"Hinata, Hinata. Kita telah sampai. Dimana rumahmu?" Sakura sedikit mengguncang tubuh Hinata yang ada di gendongannya. Dan perlahan kelopak mata Hinata pun terbuka.

Setelah sepenuhnya terbangun, Hinata meminta diturunkan dari gendongan, "Yang ini kak," Katanya lalu membuka gerbang berbahan bambu itu, "Kakak ikut masuk ya," tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Hinata membawanya masuk.

"Hah?! Kak Nejiiiiiiiiiii…." Saat telah masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah tradisional itu, tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak memanggil seseorang dan segera memeluknya.

Tangisan Hinata lagi-lagi pecah, Sakura hanya mengamati kedua bocah berumur sekitar duabelas tahun itu. Wajah mereka benar-benar mirip dengan kedua manik mata yang juga sama persis.

"Kak Neji tidak apa-apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipi tembamnya.

"Kakak tak apa-apa. Sudah jangan menangis, Hinata." Seseorang yang dipanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Neji itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata.

"Siapa yang menolong kakak?" kemudian Hinata bertanya sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di kedua pipinya.

"Itu, Kakak yang berdiri di belakang itu." Jawab Neji sambil menujuk seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Neji pun segera menengadahkan kepalanya ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang menolong Neji. Saat itu juga, Sakura membulatkan matanya menatap sosok itu. Dan sesaat pun sosok itu terlihat terkejut melihat Sakura tapi kemudian kembali datar.

"Ka-kamu!" tunjuk Sakura tepat ke wajah sosok itu.

Ya, jika Sakura tak salah ingat, pemuda yang berdiri dengan raut wajah datar itu merupakan pemuda yang ia temui saat ia membuka mata. Dengan kata lain pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang meniduri perutnya!

"Hn," sahut orang itu.

"Ne, Kak Sakura kenal orang itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Sakura gelagapan sendiri mau menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan ia menjawab kalau pemuda itu yang meniduri perutnya?! Apalagi lawan bicaranya kali ini adalah dua orang anak kecil.

"A-ano … i-itu…,"

"Dia sendiri siapa, Hinata? Dan, kenapa siku dan dengkulmu dibungkus begini?" Pertanyaan dari Neji kepada Hinata membuat Sakura sedikit menghela napas lega karena ia jadi tidak harus menjelaskan tentang pemuda itu.

"Tadi saat Kak Neji dibawa oleh orang-orang jahat, Hinata mencoba mengejar tapi Hinata malah jatuh tersungkur. Untung Kak Sakura menolong dan mengobati luka Hinata," jelas Hinata panjang lebar kepada kakaknya itu.

"Aa, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Sakura-_san_." Neji membungkukan badannya sedikit kepada Sakura.

Sakura seketika cengo melihat cara Neji berterima kasih. _Tidak sesuai umurnya_, batin Sakura.

"Aa, iya sama-sama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dulu. Meminum segelas_ ocha_ hangat dan kue kering kurasa tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Neji sambil mempersilahkan Sakura dan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

Sakura dan pemuda itu tidak menjawab, tapi mengikuti kemana kedua bocah Hyuuga itu menuntun mereka. Sakura melihat-lihat keadaan rumah itu. Rumah itu terlihat besar terbuat dari bahan kayu yang berkualitas bagus dan terdiri dari dua lantai.

Sakura hanya berdecak kagum melihat arsitektur bangunan ini. Tidak terlalu tradisional karena ada campuran unsur eropanya― tentu saja jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya di masa depan, rumah ini terlihat tradisional sekali. Mereka berempat sampai pada suatu ruang yang lumayan luas. Diruangan itu tidak terlalu banyak perabotan dan tampak bersih. Neji mempersilahkan Sakura dan pemuda itu duduk diatas bantal dan sebuah meja di depannya.

"Ehm, sebelumnya kami berdua mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas bantuan yang telah kalian berikan― Sakura-_san_ yang membantu Hinata dan Sasuke-_san_ yang telah membantu saya." Neji memulai pembicaraannya.

_Benar-benar deh bocah bernama Neji ini, berapa sih umurnya sampai bisa bicara seformal itu? Eh, dia tadi menyebutkan nama pemuda disebelahku ini Sasuke? Oh, jadi namanya Sasuke yah_. Sakura membatin dengan ekspresi pertama yang terlihat penasaran dan dilanjutkan dengan ekspresi kesal dan sedikit melirik ke arah pemuda itu.

Setelah Neji mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, para pelayan yang menggunakan yukata masuk kedalam ruangan dengan membawa berbagai makanan kering yang belum pernah Sakura lihat dan beberapa gelas _ocha_ panas.

"Silahkan di nikmati, Kak Sakura dan Sasuke-_san_." Hinata mempersilahkan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk mencicipi kue kering dan _ocha_ hangat yang di hidangkan.

Sakura mengambil segelas _ocha_ dan menghirup harum yang menguar dari _ocha_ tersebut. _Harum sekali_, batinnya. Lalu secara perlahan ia meminum _ocha_ itu.

"Enak sekali," / "Enak,"

"Eh?"

Gumaman serempak nan kecil Sakura dan Sasuke namun masih bisa didengar itu membuat kedua Hyuuga yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka sedikit tersentak. Mereka memandang Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, sedangkan yang dipandangi tidak merasa karena masih sibuk menyesapi _ocha_ itu.

"_Ocha_ ini harum dan enak sekali. Aku baru pertama kali mencobanya. Ini _ocha_ jenis apa, ya, Hinata?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Jelas sekali karena ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan.

"Kakak Sakura bercanda ya? Ini _ocha_ yang sangat terkenal disini dan biasa dipakai untuk upacara minum teh. Masa Kakak tak pernah mencobanya?" tanya Hinata dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sambil menatap Sakura.

"Ah … itu, aku memang baru pertama kalinya meminum ini. Hehe." Sakura berkata sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. _Bagaimana bisa aku mencoba dan tahu dengan ocha ini, sedangkan di masaku saja upacara minum teh tidak pernah dilaksanakan lagi, _gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke-_san_ juga baru pertama kali, ya? Kudengar anda menggumam 'enak' yang menandakan anda baru pertama kali mencobanya. Karena, jika anda sudah sering meminum _ocha_ ini, anda tak akan menggumam seperti itu," ungkapan Neji membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Hn, memang benar."

Mata Sakura tiba-tiba membelalak kaget. Seketika perkiraan-perkiraan yang cukup tidak masuk akal menghujam pikirannya. Berbagai spekulasi tiba-tiba terpikirkan olehnya.

'_Mungkinkah…'_

"Aa, sebenarnya kalian berasal darimana?" perkataan bernada tajam dan terselip nada curiga terlontar dari mulut Hyuuga Neji.

"Kakak…," panggil Hinata mencoba memperingatkan agar kakaknya tidak berkata tajam kepada orang yang telah menolong mereka.

"Se-sebenarnya…"

SREKK

Suara pintu digeser menghentikan penjelasan Sakura. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu seketika menolehkan kepala ke arah sang pembuka pintu. Seorang wanita berambut pirang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Disini rupanya kalian, Neji, Hinata. Ah, apakah ini orang yang akan bekerja dengan kita?" tanya wanita itu seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"I-itu…," Hinata terbata menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya ia gugup dan sedikit takut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian bisa langsung bekerja disini. Oh ya satu lagi, kalian tidak keberatan untuk menetap disini kan? Karena akan lebih mudah kalian mengawasi mereka berdua." Wanita itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hinata dan memotongnya. Hal itu jelas membuat Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tak suka. "Bi Umeda. Siapakan kamar untuk mereka," lanjutnya kepada wanita paruh baya yang berada dibelakang wanita itu.

"_Hai_, Hyuuga-_sama_."

Dan wanita itupun berlalu begitu saja melewati pintu geser tersebut. Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat cukup bingung dengan ucapan wanita tadi. Apa maksudnya dengan bekerja?

"Ano, apa maksudnya bekerja, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap gadis kecil berambut indigo yang masih menunduk itu.

"Baiklah. Karena telah terlanjur wanita itu melihat kalian, apakah kalian keberatan dengan tugas itu? Menjadi pengawal kami kemanapun kami pergi? Tapi, jangan khawatir. Sebenarnya aku dan Hinata tidak menginginkan pengawal. Jadi, kami berjanji tidak akan merepotkan kalian." Ucapan yang cukup panjang dari Neji membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Hn. Kami tidak keberatan." Terlebih saat mendengar jawaban pemuda di sebelahnya, membuat Sakura langsung menoleh dan menatap _horror_ pemuda itu. Tetapi, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan tatapan Sakura, malah ia membalas dengan seringaian yang cukup membuat Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Baiklah." Neji dan Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. Mungkin akan kembali ke kamar. "Nanti Bi Umeda akan ke sini lagi untuk mengantar kalian ke kamar. Aku dan Hinata permisi dulu, kami ingin menemui wanita tua tadi." Neji melangkah duluan tidak mengindahkan tatapan tidak suka Hinata.

"Kak Neji! Dia Bibi kita. Tidak boleh Kakak memanggilnya 'wanita tua' seperti tadi!" Hinata menyusul Neji yang berjalan di depannya. Tapi, sebelum benar-benar keluar ruangan ia sempat ber_ojigi_ kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kak Neji! Kakak dengar tidak sih! Tidak boleh berkata seperti tadi lagi―blablabla…." Suara Hinata lama kelamaan tertelan dan menyisakan kesunyian diruangan itu.

Sakura merasa risih karena ditinggal berdua dengan pemuda disampingnya ini. Dan karena ia tak tahan berdiam diri saja, akhirnya ia membuka suara dan menanyakan apa yang ada dipikirannya sejak tadi.

"Jadi…," mulai Sakura, "Kenapa kamu menyetujui untuk bekerja jadi pengawal mereka?" Sakura menolehkan kepala untuk melihat ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Bodoh," sahutan singkat pemuda itu cukup sukses mencetak perempatan di pelipis Sakura. "Kamu pasti sudah sadar kalau aku sama sepertimu. Dan kamu juga bukan orang bodoh yang ingin tidur di jalanan karena tidak ada tempat tinggal bukan?"

"Cih," Sakura merengut tak suka diejek bodoh oleh orang yang bahkan baru beberapa jam di temuinya. "Tapi, aku masih kurang yakin kamu sama sepertiku. Apa kamu punya bukti?" tanya Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya memandang curiga pemuda itu.

"Hn," tiba-tiba pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya kedepan. Sakura yang melihatnya jadi bingung. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menaikan alisnya tanda bertanya apa maksud Sasuke menjulurkan tangan ke Sakura.

Sasuke menaikan lengan jas yang dipakainya dan menunjukkan sebuah gelang berwarna biru dengan ukiran yang indah namun terlihat rumit. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, terasa familiar dengan ukiran itu. Dan ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia lalu menyentuh kalung yang ia pakai dan memandang bergantian kalung yang ada dilehernya dengan gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-sama…," Sakura bergumam terbata melihat kedua benda itu. Dan dengan perlahan ia menatap Sasuke. Saat itu juga ia menyadari kalau Sasuke mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru tua dengan kemeja berwarna putih bergaris. Pakaian modern. Sakura lagi-lagi terbelalak kaget.

"Sudah puas? Tidak usah menampilkan ekspresi bodoh seperti itu. Kamu seharusnya beruntung bertemu dengan orang yang sama denganmu. Dunia masa depan." Perkataan Sasuke yang cukup tajam dan sadis itu menyadarkan Sakura dari keterkejutannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan garang.

"Bisa tidak kamu berhenti mengucapakan kata-kata sadis seperti itu? Menyebalkan!" sungut Sakura.

SREEKK

"Maaf menunggu lama, saya telah menyiapkan kamar untuk nona dan tuan. Tolong ikuti saya." Wanita yang tadi dipanggil Bi Umeda itu segera menunjukkan letak kamar mana yang akan mereka tempati.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Tepatnya kediaman Hyuuga di masa lalu. Sakura berjalan mendekati meja yang ada di dekat jendela sambil mengeringkan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang masih basah dengan handuk.

Sakura duduk di kursi menghadap jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan malam yang cukup indah. Menghela napas pelan, Sakura mulai memikirkan apa saja yang telah ia lalui seharian ini. Perasaan tidak percaya masih ada di dalam hatinya. Ya, tidak percaya bahwa ia berada di masa lalu. Semua orang yang 'mungkin' mendapatkan kesempatan seperti Sakura pun juga pastilah kurang percaya. Bagaimana bisa sebuah benda dapat membuat dirimu terkirim ke masa lalu. Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela napas. Dirasa rambutnya telah sedikit mengering, Sakura berhenti menggosokkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia mulai menyisiri dengan pelan rambut merah mudanya.

'Berapa lama aku disini? Apakah yang terjadi dengan Ayah dan Bunda jika mereka tahu aku menghilang?' gumam Sakura.

Gaun yang di pakainya tadi sudah di berikan kepada pelayan untuk dicuci. Sakura juga sudah mendapatkan baju ganti. Ya, keraguan Sakura sedikit terkikis saat melihat tumpukan baju ganti memang ini salah satu acara 'mengerjai orang' seperti yang pernah ia tonton di televisi, tidak mungkin mereka sampai mencari pakaian yang dasar dan modelnya sangat ketinggalan zaman.

Saat Sakura menyerahkan gaunnya kepada pelayan pun pelayan itu juga merasa asing melihat dasar dan modelnya. Dan itu cukup membuktikan kalau sekarang tidak ada yang namanya acara 'mengerjai orang'.

Sakura keluar dari kamar menggunakan kaos berbahan kasar yang cukup panas berwarna coklat dengan garis-garis tidak teratur berwarna merah, biru, dan kuning serta celana jins sedengkul yang cukup ketat berwarna hitam. Ia berencana untuk menemui seseorang yang bisa dibilang bernasib sama dengannya.

Tok tok

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari kamarnya. Selang beberapa menit, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. Sakura mencoba mengetuk lagi, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Sakura menyerah, dan berjalan kembali menyusuri koridor panjang kediaman Hyuuga tersebut. Sampai kakinya menghantarkannya ke halaman belakang. Dan saat itu juga, Sakura melihat siluet seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dibangku. Segera di hampirinya pemuda itu.

"Emh…." Berdeham kecil saat ia sudah cukup dekat, agar si pemuda menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sedang apa disini, Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba berbasa-basi sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sasuke.

"Duduk." Sakura yang sudah tahu kalau pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini irit bicara, hanya mencoba untuk memaklumi.

"_Sou_. Aku tadi kekamarmu, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut saat aku panggil."

"Hn."

"Aa, sebaiknya langsung ke inti saja. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang masalah kita ini. Kira-kira berapa lama kita terdampar di masa lalu ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit untuk melihat lukisan malam yang sangat indah. "Langit masa lalu sangat berkilau'" gumamnya.

"Entahlah." Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat meluncur dari bibir tipis pemuda itu. Sakura melirik sebal karena menurut Sakura, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Hah. Percuma saja bicara denganmu. Seperti bicara dengan tembok." Sakura melangkah meninggalkan pemuda yang masih tenang duduk dibangku halaman belakang sambil menatap langit. Sakura memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Tidur mungkin dapat menjernihkan pikirannya.

Saat Sakura telah berbaring di atas _futon_, Sakura mengamati tulisan serta gambar-gambar hologram yang menghalangi pandangannya. Sakura penasaran dan menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh tulisan 'menu' yang terletak di bagian atas sebelah kanan, tapi siapa sangka tulisan 'menu' itu terbuka menyusun kebawah seolah Sakura menyentuh _Handphone touchscreen_. Di 'menu' yang terbuka itu, terdapat beberapa gambar yang mungkin merupakan suatu aplikasinya.

Menu paling atas berbentuk jam bulat dengan dua anak panahnya, dan dapat dipastikan itu merupakan menu petunjuk waktu. Menu kedua seperti not balok. Sakura penasaran dan membukanya. Seketika ribuan atau bahkan jutaan lagu ditampilkan― baik lagu dari masa ini maupun masa depan― dan membuat Sakura cukup pusing untuk menutupnya lagi.

"Seperti komputer tercanggih 2 abad kedepan. Benar-benar keren. Bahkan ada lagu yang sedang tren di masa depan," gumam Sakura takjub.

Menu ketiga berlambang tambah, kurang, bagi dan kali. Sakura tak tahu apa maksudnya dan langsung melihat menu keempat. Menu keempat bergambar _globe_ dengan tanda panah yang melingkarinya. Sakura yakin jika ini adalah menu untuk mengakses internet.

"Aa, ternyata ada internet. Jangan-jangan saat aku lupa nama tumbuhan _Centella asiatica _yang aku temukan di hutan tadi, internet ini langsung otomatis mem_browsing_. _Kakoii_." Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya merasa takjub dengan apa yang ada di pandangannya kali ini.

"Hm, ini… seperti gambar kompas," gumam Sakura saat melihat menu kelima. Ia segera membuka menu itu, dan seketika ada tulisan _'You're location now in Kyoto City.'_

"Ha? Kyo-kyoto?" Sakura terkejut dan terduduk dari rebahannya, dan melihat sekelilingnya, "Ti-tidak seperti Kyoto. Tapi, jika benar…," ucapan Sakura terputus saat suatu ingatan terlintas di benaknya, "_Yatta!_ Aku bisa bertemu orang tuaku! Aku sangat penasaran dengan masa muda mereka. Apalagi Bunda, ia seperti wanita yang tidak memiliki masalah dalam percintaan. Tcih," gerutu Sakura saat mengingat bagaimana sang Bunda selalu mengomelinya untuk bersikap dewasa dan tidak kekanak-kanakan.

Apalagi, saat mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka kemarin, dengan sok bijaknya―tentu menurut Sakura―sang Bunda menyuruhnya untuk menemui dua manusia yang telah membuat hatinya terbakar.

"Tcih, gara-gara mengingat perkataan Bunda, aku malah teringat dua manusia tak tahu diri itu. Ah, lebih aku tidur sekarang. Dan untuk besok, aku akan mencari Ayah dan Bunda. Awas saja jika masa muda mereka tak lebih menyenangkan dariku." Sakura perlahan merebahkan dirinya di atas _futon_, saat ia telah selesai menutup semua aplikasi yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Tapi, tanpa Sakura sadari, di antara semua menu yang ada, ada satu menu yang menjadi kunci kembalinya ia ke masa depan. Menu yang bisa di lihat jika waktunya sudah tiba.

TBC

.

.

* * *

.

_*__Centella asiatica : _Memiliki kandungan _asiaticoside, thankuniside, isothankuniside, madecassoside, brahmoside, brahmic acid, brahminoside, madasiatic acid, meso-inositol, centelloside, carotenoids, hydrocotylin, vellarine, tanin _serta garam mineral. Nama lainnya Pegagan / Daun kaki kuda (melayu) / Antanan (jawa).

* * *

Hoho Novel '7 Hari Menembus Waktu' bener-bener keceh dan Author bernama Charon itu orangnya sangat imajinatif menurut saya! Makanya, sebelum itu saya minta maaf jika saya meminjam idenya. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuat FanFict ini hanya untuk hiburan dan mengisi waktu senggang, dan oh satu lagi. Saya akan berusaha untuk membuat plot dan alur serta ending yang berbeda dengan Novel punya kak Charon ^^

So, adakah yang berkenan untuk membaca cerita ini? ^^

Salam,

Racchan.

April 12nd 2014


	2. Pertemuan

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

This Story © Me

RATED : T

MAIN PAIR : SASUKE U. & SAKURA H

WARNINGS : OOC, Typo, Diksi berbelit. Inspirasi dari Novel karya Charon berjudul '7 Hari Menembus Waktu'

Enjoy reading!

* * *

_Kyoto, March 22__nd__ 2005 – Musim Semi_

Sakura terbangun dari tidur lelapnya saat matahari menyapa masuk ke dalam kamar melalui celah-celah gorden yang sedikit terbuka. Setelah ia sadar sepenuhnya, Sakura bangkit dan menggulung _futon_ serta selimut hangat yang ia pakai semalam, dan menaruhnya di sudut kamar yang lumayan luas itu.

Sakura melangkah ke arah jendela. Menyibakkan gorden dan membuka jendela agar udara pagi yang sejuk dapat memasuki kamar itu. Berdiam sebentar sambil memejamkan mata, Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi di masa lalu itu.

"Benar-benar bukan mimpi, ya?" gumam Sakura. Ia kemudian membuka aplikasi menu petunjuk waktu, dan di situ tertulis '22 maret 2005 07:00 a.m'

"2005, ya? Berarti 33 tahun dari masaku. Wow. Kalau aku tak salah ingat, Bunda pernah bilang kalau sekitar tahun 2005 merupakan tahun wisuda S2 dan pernikahan mereka," gumam Sakura, "aku harus menemui mereka di kampusnya." Sakura kemudian membalikkan badan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sekitar tigapuluh menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan pakaian santai. Kemeja lengan pendek berwarna merah dengan garis-garis melintang berwarna merah muda. Dipadu dengan celana lima sentimeter di atas lutut berwarna coklat.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya tidak berlebihan, Sakura keluar dari kamar. Tepat saat ia akan menutup pintu kamarnya, ia melihat Neji telah berpakaian rapi melewati kamarnya―entah akan kemana―dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"_Ohayou,_ Neji. Kamu mau kemana?" Sakura melemparkan senyuman tipis ke arah Neji.

"_Ohayou. _Aku mau ke ruang makan. Sebaiknya Sakura-_san_ ikut denganku," balas Neji dengan wajah datar.

_Cara ia berbicara mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Ah! Benar. Si Sasuke itu juga bicaranya datar sekali. Aku yakin jika Neji sudah besar, ia tak jauh beda dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu, _batin Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk ke arah Neji.

Tanpa banyak komentar, Sakura mengikuti langkah kecil Neji ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Hinata dan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang di lihat Sakura kemarin. Sakura yang tidak melihat keberadaan si pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu bertanya kepada Hinata.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata. Sasuke di mana?"

"_Ohayou,_ Kak Sakura. Ah, Kak Sasuke, mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang." Hinata menjawab sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seakan mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"_Ohayou_, Hyuuga-_san_." Sakura duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata sedangkan Neji duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sakura kemudian menyapa wanita yang diketahui adalah bibi dari Neji dan Hinata tersebut.

"_Ohayou_. Ah, aku baru sadar. Kita belum berkenalan bukan? Namaku Hyuuga Shion. Kamu bisa memanggilku Shion." Wanita bernama Shion itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, yang langsung disambut oleh gadis merah muda itu.

"Namaku Sakura," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke muncul dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura dan disamping Neji. Setelah menyamankan duduknya, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Berkenalan dan memperkenalkan diri ke Shion. Dan setelahnya, sarapan pagi itu pun dimulai dengan keheningan.

Beberapa menit bergelut dengan makanan, akhirnya mereka semua selesai dengan sarapan masing-masing.

"Hinata, Neji. Hari ini ada kegiatan apa?" Shion memulai pembicaraan.

"Hi-hinata akan kur-kursus balet. Ka-kak Neji kursus Ka-karate." Hinata menjawab sambil menundukkan kepala. Sakura yang melihat itu cukup heran. _Kenapa setiap berbicara dengan Shion ia terlihat ketakutan?_

"Oh, begitu. Sakura dan Sasuke. Kuharap kalian bisa menjaga mereka berdua dengan baik. Dan satu hal, pastikan aku tak mendengar hal aneh seperti penculikan tentang mereka berdua. Mengerti?" ucapan tegas dan bernada tajam Shion membuat Sakura langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Shion meninggalkan ruang makan entah akan kemana. Sepertinya ia akan pergi, karena tak lama kemudian terdengar suara deru mobil keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

"Tempat kursus kami berdekatan dan dimulai pada jam 9 pagi. Karena sekarang sudah jam 8, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Aku tak ingin telat." Neji bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Hinata. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing kemudian keluar dengan tas punggung.

Sasuke tak berkomentar apa-apa, begitu juga Sakura. Mereka berempat pergi ke tempat kursus Hinata dan Neji menggunakan angkutan umum, karena memang di rumah keluarga Hyuuga hanya ada satu mobil―yang tadi sudah dipakai Shion.

Berkendaraan beberapa puluh menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah gedung besar―mewah namun terlihat kuno dimata Sakura―yang ternyata merupakan tempat kursus balet Hinata.

'_Lezioni Di Balleto'_

"Ano, aku sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantar." Hinata membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, belajar dengan giat dan berjuanglah Hinata-_chan_." Sakura menyemangati Hinata dengan mengangkat satu kepalan tangan sejajar dengan kepalanya.

Hinata yang mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan embel-embel –_chan_ sempat _blushing_ di tempat. Tapi, Hinata cukup senang mendengar Sakura memanggilnya begitu, karena tidak ada lagi orang yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –_chan_ selain ibunya dulu.

Hinata berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam gedung, menghindar agar tidak ada orang yang melihat setetes _liquid_ mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

"Nah, Neji. Sebaiknya kamu juga masuk ke dalam gedungmu. Kau bilang tak ingin telat kan? Oh ya, omong-omong gedungmu berada di sebelah mana?" perkataan Sakura yang tidak ada jeda, bahkan mungkin dalam satu tarikan napas membuat kedua laki-laki berbeda umur disebelahnya menghela napas.

"Gedungku di sebelah kiri gedung ini. Kami akan selesai pukul 12 siang. Kalian boleh pergi kemanapun selagi menunggu kami," ucap Neji, "ah ini uang jika kau tiba-tiba lapar di jalan Sakura-_san_," lanjut Neji seraya memberikan beberapa lembar uang seribu yen.

Neji mendekat ke Sasuke, dan memberi kode agar menunduk. Neji membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke memasang tampang kesal.

"_Jaa_, aku pergi." Neji berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Sakura melihat uang yang ada di genggamannya. Uang seribu yen 5 lembar. Seketika Sakura memanggil Neji kembali.

"Neji! Kamu bercanda ingin memberi kami uang segini―mmpphhtttttt…," ucapan Sakura terpotong saat telapak tangan besar Sasuke menyekapnya. Sasuke segera menyeret Sakura menjauh dari gedung tempat dua Hyuuga itu kursus. "Hei! Apa-apaan kamu Sasuke!" kesal Sakura saat Sasuke melepaskan bekapan tangannya.

"Jangan membuat kesan mencurigakan, nona." Sasuke yang melihat dua _emerald_ Sakura berkilat marah, hanya memasang ekspresi datar. "Ini masa lalu. Bukan masa depan. Uang lima ribu yen disini, hampir sama seperti lima ratus ribu yen di masa depan." Perkataan Sasuke kali ini membuat _emerald_ yang tadi berkilat marah itu redup seketika, dan menampilkan wajah yang bodoh―super bodoh―menurut Sasuke.

"Ah, benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sih. Haha," ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan menampilkan senyum kikuknya.

Sasuke berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, lalu berkata, "Aku ada urusan. Kita bertemu lagi di sini. _Jaa_."

Belum sempat Sakura memprotes kelakuan Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah menghilang duluan dari pandangannya, "uh, dia menyebalkan sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya untuk mencari Ayah dan Bunda. Tapi… ya sudahlah."

Sebelum Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Sepi. Saat itu juga ia membuka aplikasi petunjuk arah dan memasukkan kata kunci 'Universitas Negeri Kyoto'.

"Hm, dua ratus meter dari sini. Lebih baik berjalan kaki saja." Sakura mengambil arah berlawanan dari jalur yang diambil Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang berjalan dengan tenang, tiba-tiba teringat dengan bisikan Neji saat bocah itu akan masuk ke gedung tempat ia kursus yang sekarang membuat Sasuke menampilkan senyum tipis.

'_Ia benar-benar cerewet. Jangan terlalu lama berada di dekatnya jika tak ingin pendengaranmu terganggu. Haha.'_

..

Sakura sampai di depan gerbang Universitas Negeri Kyoto. Ia kemudian memasuki area Fakultas Bisnis dan Manajemen untuk mencari Ayahnya. Berkeliling selama tigapuluh menit, Sakura belum juga melihat Ayahnya. Keadaan yang lumayan ramai serta halaman yang cukup luas membuat Sakura hampir menyerah.

Karena terlalu lelah, Sakura memutuskan untuk istirahat , duduk di sebuah bangku panjang menghadap sebuah pohon besar. Sakura sedikit _déjà vu. _Memejamkan matanya saat angin berhembus membelai pipinya. Dan saat itu juga, ia mendengar samar-samar suara orang yang sedang bercanda tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Sakura menggeser tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang bercanda itu karena pohon besar yang ada di depannya menghalangi pandangannya.

Dan saat itu juga, mata hijaunya terbelalak.

"Ayah!" / "Mama!"

_Eh?_

Saat Sakura berseru memanggil Ayahnya, ia juga sempat mendengar suara berat―yang cukup familiar―di sampingnya berseru memanggil Ibunya―mungkin.

Sakura dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan benar, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan menampilkan wajah yang sedikit terkejut.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kamu di sini? Dan kamu tadi memanggil wanita di sana… Mama?" tanya Sakura sedikit _shock_.

"Hn. Dia ibuku di masa depan."

"Be-benarkah? Me-mereka… saling kenal?!"

"Mungkin."

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke?! Kita harus berbuat sesuatu jika tidak ingin kemungkinan terburuk terjadi!"

"Apa? Tidak semua yang kamu pikirkan itu benar, nona."

"Ya, tapi kan te―"

"Ara~ sebagai sepasang kekasih jangan sering bertengkar loh. Itu tidak baik."

Sebuah suara lembut memotong perkataan Sakura. Lagi. Emerald itu membulat saat suara yang sangat di kenalnya menyahut dari arah belakang. Segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat si pemilik suara.

Sasuke yang juga membalikkan tubuhnya seketika melotot―walau tidak terlalu kentara―melihat siapa yang ada di samping wanita yang telah memotong ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Bunda!" / "Papa!"

"Eh? A-apa maksud kalian?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu tidak mengerti saat mendengar kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ ini berseru.

"Ti-tidak, hehe. Ah, kami sedang tidak bertengkar kok. Dan juga, kami bukan sepasang kekasih Bun-eh no-nona." Sakura menjawab sambil memandang gugup Bunda dan laki-laki disamping Bundanya yang Sakura yakini adalah Papanya Sasuke.

"Oh begitu. Ah, kenalkan aku Mebuki. Dan ini kekasihku Fugaku-_kun_. Aku dari Fakultas Kedokteran, dan Fugaku-_kun _dari Fakultas Bisnis dan Manajemen. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Sakura semakin menampilkan raut _horror_nya saat sang Bunda mengatakan bahwa laki-laki bernama Fugaku itu adalah kekasihnya, jadi… bagaimana dengan Ayahnya?

"Hei?" ucap Mebuki sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura karena gadis merah muda ini tidak menyahuti ucapannya.

"A-aa, ya? Ah, namaku Sakura. Dari Fakultas Kedokteran," Sakura memperkenalkan diri, dan menyebutkan nama Fakultasnya saat ia kuliah di masa depan, "dan ini…," Sakura berhenti bicara saat ingin mengenalkan Sasuke. Ia hanya menoleh ke samping member isyarat agar pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke. Fakultas Bisnis dan Manajemen."

"Benarkah? Dan―hei kamu terlihat mirip dengan Fugaku-_kun_. Jangan-jangan kalian bersaudara, ya?" tanya Mebuki muda itu sambil menoleh ke arah kekasihnya.

"Hn. Sepertinya hanya kebetulan. Aku tidak pernah dengar nama Sasuke di keluargaku," jawab Fugaku datar. _Like father, like son. Sasuke benar-benar mirip dengannya, baik dari penampilan, bahkan sampai gaya bicara! Sangat datar, _batin Sakura.

"Aa, begitu," sahut Mebuki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia menatap lurus melewati bahu Sakura, "Mikoto-_chan_, Kizashi! Jangan selalu berduaan dong. Ayo sini!" teriak Mebuki sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua manusia yang sedang bercengkrama.

Bagus. Sekarang sang Bunda memanggil Ayahnya mendekat kemari. Dan kau tahu, Bundanya bahkan hanya memanggil nama Ayahnya tanpa embel-embel –_kun_ seperti ia memanggil Paman Fugaku. Sakura benar-benar aneh dengan keadaan ini.

"Hei seperti kalian tidak saja, Mebuki-c_han_. Hahaha," ucap Kizashi saat mereka telah mendekat.

"Hai, Mebuki-c_han_. Fugaku-_kun_. Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol bersama." Sakura benar-benar iri! Ia melemparkan pandangan jengkel ke arah Sasuke. Sebenarnya itu bukan salah Sasuke. Ia hanya iri karena walaupun bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi Mamanya di masa depan itu masih tetap memanggil Papanya dengan embel –_kun_.

"Hn. Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Fugaku singkat.

"Ah, siapa pasangan ini? Dan pemuda ini sangat mirip denganmu Fugaku." Kizashi memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan cermat, "Dan gadis ini, sepertinya ia mirip seseorang tapi aku lupa siapa," lanjutnya.

_Aku mirip denganmu, Ayah! Jelas, aku ini 'kan anakmu,_ batin Sakura jengkel.

"Haha, kamu benar Kizashi. Ia sangat mirip, 'kan? Ah biar aku perkenalkan. Pemuda ini bernama Sasuke dari Fakultas Bisnis dan Manajemen. Dan gadis ini namanya Sakura dari Fakultas Kedokteran," jelas Mebuki kepada Mikoto dan Kizashi.

"Ha-halo…." Sakura hanya menampilkan senyum kikuk.

"Dan Sasuke, Sakura, laki-laki berambut merah muda itu namanya Kizashi dari Fakultas Bisnis dan Manajemen. Kalau gadis ini adalah Mikoto dari Fakultas yang sama denganku―kedokteran dan mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Ah, iya. Kami berempat juga merupakan teman sejak kecil, loh~" jelas Mebuki sejelas-jelasnya. Membuat Sakura tambah tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan ini. Ia ingin segera pergi. Dan sepertinya, Sasuke mengetahui itu.

"Aa. Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Ada urusan penting. Permisi." Sebelum meninggalkan orang tua mereka di masa depan itu, Sasuke dan Sakura―yang agak dipaksa Sasuke―membungkuk memberi salam lalu pergi dari situ.

..

Nyam nyam nyam

Sakura melahap makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya hampir seperti di rasuki setan. Sangat. Ganas. Ya, suasana hatinya kini sangat panas saat mengetahui kenyataan jika orangtuanya dan orangtua pemuda di sampingnya ini saling kenal dan bahkan jadi sepasang kekasih!

Sasuke yang melihat cara makan Sakura seperti kerasukan setan itu hanya memandang dengan datar. Tapi, jika di lihat ke dalam hati dan apa yang dipikirkannya tak jauh beda dengan Sakura. Ia hanya tidak menunjukkan secara gamblang seperti yang dilakukan Sakura.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Sakura dengan datar melihat ada setetes cairan bening melewati pipi mulus gadis merah muda itu. Hal tersebut tentu saja sedikit membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Hiks… bagaimana ini? Bagaimana cara menyatukan mereka berempat dengan pasangan yang seharusnya? Bahkan Bunda tidak ada sikap manis sedikit pun ke Ayah. Haaaa…." Sakura menangis kencang. Gambaran-gambaran menyeramkan memasuki otaknya yang justru membuatnya tambah ingin menangis.

Puk

"Berhenti menangis. Tidak ada gunanya, hanya membuang tenaga. Pikirkan rencana dengan kepala dingin. Berhenti mengeluh," ucapan tegas nan tajam Sasuke sedikit menghentikan tangisan Sakura. Apalagi saat dirasakannya telapak tangan besar yang ada di pucuk kepalanya membuat ia sedikit tenang.

"Sebentar lagi jam 12, habiskan makananmu. Dengan pelan." Dan cara makan Sakura pun telah kembali normal.

..

Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di depan gedung tempat kursus Hinata dan Neji. Telat tigapuluh menit karena kecerobohan Sakura yang sedang emosi membuatnya memesan makanan yang sangat banyak dengan total tujuh ribu yen. Jadilah Sakura harus mencuci piring sampai setidaknya cukup untuk menutupi duaribu yen.

"Sepi. Masa telat tigapuluh menit sudah sepi sih. Kemana mereka berdua?" keluh Sakura saat tak mendapati adanya tanda-tanda dari kedua bocah Hyuuga itu.

Sakura yang tak mendengar sahutan dari Sasuke, segera menoleh. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang menyentuh-nyentuh udara seperti sedang menyentuh layar.

"Aa ketemu. Jarak mereka satu kilometer dari sini. Arah ke barat daya. Ayo, cepat."

Tanpa persetujuan, Sasuke segera menarik Sakura untuk berlari bersamanya. Bisa gawat jika mereka tidak cepat sampai dan ada apa-apa terhadap Neji dan Hinata.

Dan tiba-tiba di hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke ada tulisan _'Need Power for Run?'_

Sasuke dan Sakura bergumam secara serempak _'yes'_ lalu kalung di leher Sakura dan gelang di pergelangan tangan Sasuke bersinar memancarkan cahaya berwarna biru. Seketika lari mereka berdua pun bertambah cepat. Untung saja keadaan sekitar tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga mereka tidak terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Mereka berhenti. Sekitar delapanratus meter dari sini, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan Sakura dan berusaha menambah kecepatan berlarinya lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai pada titik berhentinya Neji dan Hinata. Mereka terengah-engah, membungkuk dengan tangan menahan di dengkul masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, kaitan tangan mereka berdua pun belum terlepas.

"He? Kak Sakura dan Kak Sasuke?" Suara Hinata memasuki indera pendengaran Sakura yang sontak langsung membuat gadis berambut merah muda ini mendongak. Dilihatnya Neji dan Hinata membawa kantong plastik berwarna putih dimasing-masing tangan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian terengah-engah begitu? Aa~ apakah kalian habis melakukan kencan sampai bergandengan tangan seperti itu?" tanya Neji dengan nada mengejek, "ku kira kamu tak akan tertarik dengan gadis seperti Sakura-_san_, Sasuke-_san_," lanjut Neji kali ini dengan nada meremehkan.

Mendengar pertanyaan pertama Neji, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura melihat tangan mereka yang masih berkaitan, dengan segera melepasnya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kamu katakan?! Kami mencari kalian tahu, makanya sampai terengah-engah begini. Dan apa maksud kamu gadis sepertiku? Dasar, perkataanmu sangat tidak pantas diucapkan anak sekecilmu!" Sakura yang mendengar Neji seperti merendahkannya itu tentu saja kesal. Ia sudah lelah berlarian karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, tapi malah yang ia dapat sebuah hinaan. "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, padahal aku sudah lelah berlari berjam-jam mencari kalian, tapi malah dapat hinaan."

Sakura melangkah menjauhi tiga orang yang terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Terutama Neji, ia tak menyangka jika Sakura dan Sasuke akan mencarinya dan Hinata sampai berlarian dengan keringat mengucur deras seperti itu. Rasa bersalah sedikit terselip dihatinya.

"Kamu keterlaluan Kak! Pokoknya saat sampai dirumah Kakak harus minta maaf sama Kak Sakura!" ucapan Hinata yang menyerupai perintah itu tidak dibalas oleh Neji.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun segera berjalan pulang dengan Neji yang masih menunduk kebawah. Pegangan di kantong plastik yang dibawanya mengerat menahan sesuatu didalam dirinya.

..

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Langit biru telah berubah menjadi gelap. Lampu-lampu baik rumah penduduk, toko, hotel, maupun mall yang ada di kota Kyoto ini telah dinyalakan. Di kediaman Hyuuga, tampak seorang gadis cantik besurai indigo menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika, sedikit banyak membuat dua orang laki-laki berbeda umur yang sedang duduk memperhatikannya sedikit pusing.

"Dimana Kak Sakura? Kenapa belum pulang sih?! Atau jangan-jangan ia tak tahu jalan pulang? Bagaimana ini? Atau Kak Sakura diculik orang jahat…?" ucap Hinata dengan mimik wajah yang hampir menangis membayangkan seorang gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu diculik orang jahat, "Kak Neji harus tanggung jawab! Ini pasti gara-gara Kakak bicara kasar seperti tadi!" Hinata yang biasanya selalu menjaga sikap dan tak pernah marah kepada Kakaknya sekarang malah membentak.

Neji tak menjawab apa yang diucapkan Hinata. Ia hanya diam.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sudah tahu dimana Sakura berada, karena ia sempat membuka aplikasi petunjuk arah secara diam-diam.

"Aku akan mencarinya."

Baru berapa langkah Sasuke berjalan, sebuah tangan kecil menahan lengannya membuatnya berhenti. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati jika Neji 'lah yang menahannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya, sekalian… meminta… maaf," ucap Neji pelan di akhir kalimat. Ia tertunduk menatap kebawah.

Sasuke yang melihat Neji seperti itu, hanya tersenyum tipis―sangat tipis―yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

"Baiklah. Ia sekarang berada di taman danau Kyoushi. Hati-hati."

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya, ia cukup heran karena Sasuke tahu bahkan memberitahukan tempat Sakura berada. Tapi, ia tidak mempedulikan itu. Neji segera keluar rumah setelah mengambil jaket berwarna cokelatnya.

"Hati-hati, Kak!" pesan Hinata kepada Neji yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala.

Ditempat Sakura, ia sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku menghadap danau yang bernama Kyoushi. Sakura sebenarnya sudah lelah, ingin tidur. Tapi, gengsi menahannya untuk kembali kerumah Hyuuga. Ia masih kesal dengan ucapan bocah laki-laki itu.

"Argh!" kesal Sakura sambil melemparkan kerikil kecil ke arah danau.

"Sedang kesal, ya?" sahut seseorang dari belakang Sakura. Suara yang cukup menenangkan saat ia sedang kesal. Ya, dibelakangnya berdiri sang Bunda yang membawa dua minuman kaleng di masing-masing tangannya.

"Ah, Bun-Me-Mebuki-_san_. Sedang apa disini?" Sakura hampir saja memanggil Bundanya dengan panggilan Bunda. Untung ia dapat mengerem ucapannya dan memanggil nama Bundanya.

"Sedang jalan-jalan saja. Fugaku-_kun_ sedang membeli makanan di _stand_ sebelah sana," jawab Mebuki sambil menunjuk sebuah _stand_ makanan tak jauh dari mereka yang cukup ramai, "mau?" Mebuki menawarkan salah satu minuman kaleng yang dibawanya kepada Sakura.

"Oh begitu. Ah, terima kasih."

"Jadi, benar kamu sedang kesal?" tanya Mebuki. Ia mengamati Danau didepan mereka, tampak bersinar karena cahaya bulan yang terpantul disana.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu ia memutuskan untuk jujur, "Sebenarnya aku tidak kesal, karena aku bisa maklumi ia hanya seorang anak kecil. Tapi, perkataannya sungguh menyinggungku." Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kepada Mebuki, sama seperti saat di masa depan. Ia selalu cerita apa saja masalah yang ia dapat kepada Bundanya itu.

"_Sou_, jadi masalahmu sekarang dengan anak kecil, ya?" Mebuki sedikit terkekeh, entah apa yang lucu, "menurutku, seorang anak kecil yang sudah mampu membuat orang yang lebih tua darinya merasa tersinggung dan sakit hati, sebenarnya itu bukan kemauannya. Seorang anak kecil tidak dapat melakukan apapun jika tidak ada contohnya, bukan?" Mebuki terdiam sebentar, "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apakah anak itu memiliki orang tua?"

Sakura terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Mebuki. Ia cukup terkejut. Dengan ragu Sakura menjawab, "Sepertinya…orang tuanya sudah tidak ada. Ia hanya tinggal bersama Bibi dan adik perempuannya."

Mebuki menjentikkan jarinya, "Kamu tahu? Hidup di asuh oleh orangtua sendiri sangat berbeda dengan di asuh oleh orang lain meskipun itu bibimu sendiri. Mereka hanya bertugas membesarkanmu dan memberikan apa saja kebutuhanmu. Tidak ada kasih sayang seperti saat di asuh orangtua. Itu bisa saja menjadi faktor pembentukan kepribadian. Kamu tak perlu marah, Sakura. Sebenarnya ia hanya menunggu, menunggu seseorang untuk menariknya dari kepribadian yang dianggap tidak sesuai umurnya itu. Dan kamu harus membantunya." Mebuki mengakhiri perkataannya. Ia membelai rambut merah muda Sakura pelan. Sama. Di masa depan, saat Mebuki selesai memberi solusi seperti ini, ia pasti akan mengusap kepala Sakura.

Sakura menutup matanya merasakan belaian Mebuki di rambutnya.

"Nah, aku do'a 'kan agar kamu bisa membuatnya hidup sebagai anak kecil normal lainnya." Mebuki menarik tangannya dari kepala Sakura, "Ah maaf. Aku sering sekali mengusap kepala orang lain. Malah sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Aku tidak sopan ,ya? Padahal kita seumuran."

Sakura menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Aku malah senang jika kepalaku diusap seperti itu. Usapanmu mengingatkanku kepada Bunda. Oh ya, terima kasih sudah memberi solusi kepadaku. Itu sangat membantu sekali."

"Tidak masalah," balas Mebuki yang juga menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Mebuki," panggil seseorang dibelakang meraka yang ternyata Fugaku.

"Ah, Sakura. Aku duluan ya. _Jaa_." Mebuki pamit dan menghampiri Fugaku. Fugaku yang melihat Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyapa.

"Iya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Mebuki-_san._"

Sakura kembali terdiam memandang danau saat Mebuki dan Fugaku telah berlalu. Dan Seakan mengingat sesuatu ia menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga! Kenapa aku lupa? Seharusnya aku juga mencari informasi tentang hubungan Bunda dan Papanya Sasuke itu, dan mencari celah untuk memisahkan mereka! Aih, aku bodoh sekali," gerutu Sakura. Ia menyesal terlalu terbawa suasana saat kepalanya di usap oleh Mebuki.

"Ternyata benar disini." Suara lain lagi-lagi menginterupsi Sakura. Kali ini terdengar suara anak laki-laki. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Neji berdiri di belakangnya tapi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Untuk apa kamu kesini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal. Ia sebenarnya tidak kesal lagi setelah mendapat penjelasan panjang dari Mebuki tadi, tapi rasa gengsi membuatnya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Menjemputmu. Dan aku ingin… meminta maaf," jawab Neji pelan, sangat pelan. Namun karena indera pendengar Sakura cukup tajam, ia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi, sepertinya kau terpaksa meminta maaf kepadaku, pasti karena dipaksa Hinata, 'kan?" Sakura mencoba terlihat cuek dengan permintaan maaf Neji.

"Tidak! Aku serius. Aku menyesal telah berkata kasar seperti itu kepadamu," ucap Neji, ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya, "dan terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan dan mencari kami siang tadi," lanjut Neji.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Neji yang menurutnya cukup imut itu, membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa. Neji yang mendengar Sakura tertawa, segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Sakura, "tidak ada yang lucu. Kenapa kamu tertawa?"

"Hahaha, tidak-tidak. Haha, baiklah aku maafkan kamu," Neji yang mendengar Sakura memaafkannya sedikit bernapas lega, "tapi… kamu harus mentraktirku makan sepuasnya! Kamu tahu, aku sangat lapar sekali, berjalan tanpa arah tujuan seperti tadi."

Neji yang mendengar tuntutan Sakura hanya memasang wajah masam. Tapi, dalam hati ia tersenyum. Sakura bukan hanya gadis cerewet dan gampang marah, tapi ia juga adalah gadis yang baik hati.

Dan malam itu, Sakura benar-benar menghabiskan uang Neji. Tapi, bagi Neji sendiri uang yang dikeluarkan malam itu tidak seberapa, karena ia bisa tertawa―hal yang sangat dirindukannya―bersama Sakura. Dan untuk Sakura sendiri, ia bahagia melihat Neji bisa tertawa. Ia bertekad seperti apa yang dikatakan Bundanya tadi. Membantu Neji untuk berhenti menjadi orang yang berkepribadian tidak sesuai umurnya itu.

..

TBC

* * *

Maksud berkepribadian tidak sesuai umurnya itu adalah kelakuan, gaya berbicara, berpola pikir dan segala hal yang belum dilakukan anak kecil. sedangkan Neji berkelakuan, berpola pikir seperti layaknya orang dewasa… jadi ya…

* * *

sofi asat : Ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^^

: Chapter dua udah selesai. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Febri Feven : Terima kasih sudah review. Ini sudah lanjut ^^

* * *

Aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan Chapter ini, apalagi saat adegan Sasuke dan Sakura lari, wkwk :D

Oh ya! Terima kasih yang sudah membaca di Chapter kemarin. Nah, untuk Chapter ini, baca lagi ya! Kalo bisa ninggalin jejak :) hehe

Salam,

Racchan ^^ April 15th 2014


	3. Masalah Keluarga Hyuuga

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

This Story © Me

RATED : T

MAIN PAIR : SASUKE U. & SAKURA H

WARNINGS : OOC, Typo, Diksi berbelit.

* * *

Balasan Review :

Bakpao : Terima kasih sudah review! Ini sudah lanjut, silahkan baca :)

Febri Feven : Terima kasih sudah review! Silahkan baca chapter tiganya :)

sofi asat : Sudah lanjut! Terima kasih reviewnya :)

ccherrytomato : terima kasih, semoga chapter ini tulisannya tidak berubah! hehe. Sudah lanjut! ^^

CherrySand1 : Terima kasih! Ini sudah lanjut, maaf tidak kilat hehe :') Silahkan baca chapter tiganya!

: Sudah lanjut, maaf tidak bisa kilat :') terima kasih reviewnya. Selamat membaca!

Aoi : Terima kasih reviewnya. Untuk romance SasuSaku memang masih dikit, 'kan orangnya juga baru kenal. Berjalan alami aja. Ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca! ^^

Kumada Chiyu : Terima kasih reviewnya. Chapter tiga udah jadi, selamat membaca :)

Neisha : Sudah lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya :)

* * *

Enjoy reading!

_Kyoto, March 23__rd__ 2005 – Musim Semi_

Setelah menyantap sarapan pagi bersama keluarga Hyuuga dan tentu saja Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Saat mendengar perkataan Hinata kalau hari ini ia dan kakaknya―Hyuuga Neji ―tidak ada jadwal kursus, membuatnya berpikir tentang masalah lain. Masalah rumit yang harus segera dituntaskan. Yaitu hubungan antara orangtuanya dan orangtua Sasuke ―pemuda yang ia ketahui sama sepertinya, yaitu terlempar dari masa depan.

Sakura tak habis pikir dengan pemuda itu, bagaimana bisa ia terlihat santai dan tidak melakukan apapun yang dapat membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka? Ya, tentu saja Sakura menyebutnya masalah mereka, karena ini sangat berhubungan sekali. Jika sampai benar-benar terjadi orangtuanya dan Sasuke bersatu seperti di masa ini, ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa jadinya ia di masa depan.

Sakura lagi-lagi mengerang putus asa. Ia memandang halaman samping kediaman Hyuuga yang tampak dari jendela kamarnya. Walaupun memandang pemandangan yang bisa dikatakan menyejukkan mata, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendapat ide apapun untuk rencana menyatukan kedua orangtuanya.

"Hahhh, bagaimana ini? Oh, tuhan, jika engkau sayang kepadaku, setidaknya berilah aku ilham untuk rencana ini. Jahat memang, memisahkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara seperti mereka, tapi… arggh!"

Sakura mengacak rambut merah mudanya frustasi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyerah. Mungkin lain waktu ia bisa memikirkan hal apa yang baik untuk rencana ini. Petunjuk waktu yang terpancar di depan wajahnya menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi. Ia kemudian membentang _futon_ yang terlipat disudut kamar, kemudian merebahkan dirinya. Tidur beberapa jam mungkin dapat menghilangkan penat yang ada di pikirannya.

…

Sakura terbangun pada saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar kemudian mencari Hinata.

Sakura berkeliling kediaman Hyuuga yang besar dan luas itu, dan akhirnya menemukan Hinata berada di ruang santai. Gadis berambut indigo lembut itu sedang serius berkutat dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di depannya. Sakura memanggil Hinata, lalu mendekat.

"Hinata-_chan_, sedang apa?"

"Kak Sakura? Aa, aku hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas dari guru kursus yang tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. Duduk kak," jawab Hinata sambil menepukkan bantal duduk di sebelahnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk.

"Wah, kamu rajin sekali Hinata. Ah, akan aku ambilkan cemilan dan _ocha_ ya, agar kamu belajar lebih giat lagi," ucap Sakura disertai senyuman tipis. Sebelum pergi ke dapur, ia menyempatkan menepuk kepala Hinata dan mengacaknya pelan.

Hinata tertegun sesaat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "terima kasih, Kak Sakura."

Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya, dan menghilang di balik pintu menuju dapur.

Saat sampai di dapur, Sakura segera membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil roti dan beberapa sayuran serta ikan salmon. Sakura dengan cekatan membuat _sandwich_ ikan salmon. Ia mengiris roti yang tadinya berbentuk persegi menjadi segitiga agar kelihatan lebih manis.

Selesai dengan _sandwich_, ia kemudian mengambil bubuk _ocha _dan menyeduhnya.

Sreegg

Saat sedang asyik dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura mendengar pintu geser yang terbuka. Sakura berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Ternyata sang pemilik kediaman Hyuuga ini. Hyuuga Shion.

"Shion-_san_, jarang sekali melihatmu di rumah pada jam segini. Tidak bekerja?" Sakura mencoba menyapa. Sangat tidak sopan sekali jika ia mengacuhkan sang pemilik rumah itu. Bisa-bisa ia ditendang dan tidak diperbolehkan lagi tinggal di sana.

"Sakura? Ah, aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu. Oh iya, dimana Hinata dan Neji?" tanya Shion. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin dan membuka pintunya, lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Umm." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hinata ada di ruang santai sedang mengerjakan tugas, dan Neji … aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi. Ada di kamarnya, mungkin," lanjut Sakura menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan Shion.

Shion meneguk air mineral dalam botol itu sampai setengah, lalu berkata, "Begitu. Jika Hinata telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, tolong di periksa. Aku ada acara di luar kota, dan akan pulang mungkin tiga hari kedepan. Aku serahkan Hinata dan Neji padamu dan juga Sasuke. Mengerti?"

"Ya. Aku mengerti, Shion-_san_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Shion menyimpan kembali botol air mineral yang tinggal setengah itu ke lemari pendingin. Menutup pintunya, lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar dapur.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Shion, sedikit bingung lalu berseru, "Shion-_san_, kamu tidak pamit pada Hinata dan Neji terlebih dahulu?"

Shion yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, tanpa berbalik menghadap Sakura, ia berkata, "kurasa tidak perlu. Kamu bisa menyampaikannya untukku, 'kan, Sakura?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Shion melanjutkan langkahnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia telah hilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Shion. Menggaruk kepala merah mudanya yang tidak gatal, ia bergumam, "apa benar ia seorang bibi? Terlihat sangat dingin dan… cuek kepada keponakkannya sendiri."

Sakura tersadar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi tertunda karena kedatangan Shion. "_Mou_, itu bukan urusanku. Yang penting aku harus menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan Shion tadi pada mereka."

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

Sakura yang telah selesai membuat _sandwich_ ikan salmon dan _ocha_ untuk cemilan Hinata kembali ke ruang santai tempat tadi ia meninggalkan Hinata yang berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"Hinata-_chan_, maaf menunggu lama," ucap Sakura lalu menaruh nampan yang berisi _sandwich_ dan _ocha _ itu di atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa Kak Sakura. Aku malah sangat berterima kasih karena telah di buatkan cemilan ini. Hehe," jawab Hinata sambil memamerkan cengiran yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya itu.

"Sama-sama. Nah, silahkan di makan."

"Selamat makan."

Sakura memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengunyah _sandwich_ buatannya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa kasihan dengan gadis indigo itu. Umur yang terbilang masih kecil, sudah tidak memiliki orangtua lagi. Sebenarnya Sakura tak tahu, apakah orangtua gadis ini memang sudah tidak ada karena Sakura cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menanyakan hal yang mungkin bisa membuat Hinata bersedih. Ia hanya menyimpulkan saja dari apa yang ia perhatikan selama beberapa hari ini tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga.

Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang umurnya tak jauh berbeda dari Hinata sendiri juga bukan suatu yang membuat lega. Dan mempunyai seorang bibi yang sama sekali tidak memberikan sedikit pun curahan kasih sayang dan perhatian membuat Hinata terlihat sangat menyedihkan di mata Sakura. Andai saja ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat gadis ini bahagia, mungkin akan ia lakukan dengan senang hati.

"Kak Sakura?"

Eh?

Sakura tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia sempat menampilkan wajah bodohnya yang membuat Hinata tertawa pelan.

"A-ada ap-apa Hinata?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan Kak Sakura untuk memeriksa tugasku. Tapi sepertinya Kak Sakura sedang asyik melamun. Melamunkan siapa, hayooo?" Sepertinya Hinata cukup pintar untuk menggoda Sakura, terbukti saat wajah gadis merah muda itu terlihat senada dengan rambutnya.

"A-apa sih. Sudah sudah, mana tugasmu? Sini, aku periksa," kata Sakura dengan nada kesal terselip dalam ucapannya.

Hinata yang masih tertawa kecil lalu memberikan buku tugasnya ke Sakura. Sakura mengambilnya dan selama lebih kurang sepuluh detik setelah melihat buku tugas Hinata, ia tertegun dan terdiam…

"Hi-Hinata?" Sekarang nada terbata yang Sakura ucapkan bukan karena ia malu dan kesal seperti sebelumnya, melainkan karena tertegun dan kaget.

"Ada apa Kak Sakura? Apa ada yang salah dengan tugasku?" tanya Hinata yang sudah mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa lagi. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Sakura dan mencoba melihat buku tugasnya juga.

"Y-ya, ini sepertinya ada kesalahan. Tu-tugasmu ini, setahuku aku pelajari saat kelas 3 SMP, dan Hinata kan…" ucapan Sakura terhenti. Ia memandang horror Hinata yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecil.

"Musim semi nanti aku memang masuk kelas 3 SMP, Kak Sakura," jelas Hinata dengan tenang. Seakan yang ia ucapkan wajar-wajar saja.

"Ta-tapi, kau bahkan terlihat seperti anak kelas 6 SD. Yang benar saja." Sakura memandang serius Hinata. Menuntut sebuah jawaban yang masuk akal.

"Yah, umurku memang masih duabelas tahun, Kak Sakura. Aku masuk kelas Akselerasi. Jadi, ya, aku lebih cepat masuk ke kelas 3 SMP."

"Lalu, Neji?"

"Kak Neji umurnya sama denganku. Kakak tahu? Kami itu kembar. Tapi, karena kemampuan otaknya lebih hebat dariku, jadi musim semi nanti ia sudah menjadi murid SMA, tepatnya kelas 1 SMA," jelas Hinata panjang lebar yang cukup membuat Sakura hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya karena _saking _kagetnya.

"Yang benar saja?!" ucap Sakura yang masih dalam mode keterkejutannya. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, semua masuk akal. Ini hal lain yang membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa Hinata dan khususnya Neji lebih hebat dari anak seusia mereka, yang kemudian berpengaruh terhadap cara mereka bersikap dan berbicara.

"_Mou_, itu bukan masalah 'kan untuk Kakak? Kakak cukup periksa saja tugasku, oke?" Hinata kemudian bangkit sambil membawa nampan yang telah kosong menuju dapur meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang santai itu.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, seakan tidak peduli. _Hyuuga memang benar-benar membuatku bingung_.

"Baiklah. Mari kita periksa pekerjaan Hinata,"

Hinata yang telah kembali dari dapur sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas _ocha_, memandang bingung gadis merah muda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia melihat gadis yang ia panggil 'Kak Sakura' tampak membeku ditempat duduknya sambil memegang buku tugasnya dengan erat.

"Kak Sakura? Kenapa Kakak hanya diam saja? Bukannya Kakak tadi bilang mau memeriksa tugasku?" Hinata menyerbu Sakura dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Tapi, tak satupun dijawab oleh Sakura. Hinata yang bingung, lalu menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura agar tersadar.

"Kak Sakuraaaa?"

Beberapa detik setelah Hinata menyerukan namanya cukup keras, tubuh Sakura berkontraksi. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Hikss… Hiks…,"

"Kak-Kak Sakura kenapa menangis?" Hinata bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hikss… Tidak mengerti, Aku tidak mengerti!_ Gomennasai, _Hinata-_chan._"

"Eh?"

"Huaaa, aku memang dari dulu bodoh sekali dalam pelajaran matematika. Hiks, aku hanya dapat mengingat pembagian materi dari kelas 1 SMP sampai SMA, tapi tak satupun yang bisa aku kerjakan. Ini apa? Deret Aritmatika? Jumlah Suku Pertama? Persamaan Kuadrat dan Kuadrat Sempurna? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Hehhh? Ti-tidak apa-apa kalau memang Kakak tak mengerti, aku akan―"

"Hahh, memang tak ada yang bisa di andalkan dari Kak Sakura."

Ucapan Hinata yang terpotong dan sahutan sebuah suara anak laki-laki membuat Sakura dengan perlahan menolehkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Hn, pelajaran yang sangat mudah untuk seorang yang sudah tamat pendidikannya," timpal suara lain yang terdengar lebih berat.

"Kaliaaaaaaaaan! Jangan menghinaku! Aku memang lemah dalam matematika, tapi bukan berarti aku bodoh dalam hal apapun. Begini-begini, aku akan mendapat gelar S2-ku dan menjadi dokter!" Sakura berkata marah kepada dua lelaki yang kini menampilkan wajah 'tak peduli' yang semakin membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena amarah.

"Hoo? Dokter ya? Tapi, kenapa aku kurang yakin, Kak Sakura?"

"Hn, caramu bersikap tidak menunjukkan kamu adalah dokter yang baik."

Sepertinya baik Neji dan Sasuke saat ini sedang dalam mood yang baik, sehingga mereka sepakat untuk yaa… bisa dikatakan mem_bully_ Sakura.

"Kak Neji dan Kak Sasuke! Hentikan. Kalian tak boleh merendahkan Kak Sakura seperti itu. Kak Sakura memang dokter yang hebat kok, buktinya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia bisa dengan cepat menyembuhkan lukaku saat pertama kali bertemu." Hinata mencoba membela Sakura. Ia tak ingin membuat Sakura kembali dalam _mode_ merajuknya seperti kemarin.

Mendengar pembelaan Hinata, Neji dan Sasuke menghentikan _bully_an mereka terhadap Sakura. Lalu, Sasuke mengambil alih buku tugas milik Hinata dan memeriksanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kepala Sasuke mengangguk dan mengembalikan buku tugas Hinata tanda pekerjaan Hinata tidak ada yang salah.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke ternyata jago dalam matematika, bahkan hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk memeriksa pekerjaan Hinata yang soal-nya Sakura anggap wow sekali itu, membuat Sakura melamparkan tatapan kesal karena merasa dirinya terlihat bodoh sekali. Dan saat ia menoleh ke Neji, tiba-tiba gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya. Tadi ada pesan untuk kalian, dari… Tante Shion."

Sakura melihat perubahan ekspresi yang berbeda dari _duo_ kembar Hyuuga itu. Hinata tampak menampilkan ekspresi tegang dan Neji, kentara sekali jika bocah berusia duabelas tahun itu tampak tak peduli.

"Apa yang dikatakan wanita tua itu? Tidak akan pulang lagi? Karna sibuk mengurusi perusahaan? Atau sibuk pergi ke diskotik kemudian pergi ke _love hotel_ bersama pemuda yang tidak di kenalnya?" ucap Neji dengan nada sinis. Hinata yang mendengarnya segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura ke Neji.

"Kakak! Jaga ucapanmu! Bagaimanapun dia adalah bibi kita."

Neji mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli dengan teguran keras Hinata.

"Ehm," berdeham sebentar untuk menghilangkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa canggung, Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sebenarnya Tante Shion mengatakan jika ia akan ke luar kota, mungkin tiga hari kedepan ia akan pulang. Ada semacam acara katanya." Sakura menjelaskan dengan nada ragu. Ia tidak menyangka jika respon yang diberikan Neji akan sesinis itu. Sepertinya laki-laki berambut coklat itu sangat tidak menyukai bibinya.

"Lihat? Untuk apa aku menjaga ucapanku kepada wanita tua itu? Ia saja selalu mengabaikan kita. Cih, aku sangat benci padanya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji keluar dari ruang santai.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan dalam diam kejadian barusan, bereaksi dengan menarik tangan Sakura yang ingin menyusul Neji.

"Biarkan dia. Itu urusan keluarga mereka. Kita tidak berhak ikut campur. Lebih baik ikut aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," bisik Sasuke pelan tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura terpaku sejenak. "Ta-tapi…" Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu keluar saat dilihatnya Hinata yang membawa buku-bukunya berlari kecil mengejar Neji. Kemudian ia menghela napas kecil, lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang juga telah keluar dari ruang santai itu. Dalam hati, Sakura pun cukup penasaran dengan apa yang akan pemuda itu bicarakan.

Mereka berdua sampai di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Udara disini terasa dingin sekaligus hangat di saat yang sama.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Sasuke?"

Sakura memilih duduk bersandar di bawah pohon disamping kolam ikan koi, sedangkan Sasuke memilih tetap berdiri dan menatap lurus ke langit senja.

"Ini… tentang masalah orangtua kita."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan napasnya saat mendengar topik yang dibicaran Sasuke. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu memikirkan masalah orangtua mereka.

"Aku punya rencana. Besok mereka berempat akan melakukan semacam… _double date_ ke Kyoto Thunderland. Kita akan mengacaukannya, dan membuat mereka berakhir dengan berkencan dengan pasangan yang seharusnya. Kamu tahu maksudku, 'kan? Papa dengan Mamaku, dan Ayah dengan Bundamu."

Sakura mengangguk mendengar ide Sasuke, sepertinya ide itu cukup bagus, tapi… ada sedikit hal yang mengganjal dipikiran Sakura saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Hei! Aku baru sadar, darimana kamu tahu mereka akan pergi kencan berempat? Ah, jangan-jangan saat kamu dan Neji menghilang tadi pagi, untuk memata-matai orangtua kita ya? Curang sekali! Kenapa kamu―"

"Hentikan ucapan bodohmu itu! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal yang sangat rendah seperti itu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin memotong perkataan Sakura.

Seolah tidak peduli telah dibilang bodoh, Sakura kembali bertanya, "Jadi darimana kamu tahu tentang informasi itu?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku balikkan pertanyaan untukmu, apa kamu tahu fungsi kalung yang melingkar di lehermu itu? Dan jika kamu tahu apa fungsinya, mustahil jika kamu tidak tahu dari mana aku tahu hal yang kamu tanyakan tadi. Aku mau kembali ke kamar. _Jaa_."

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan sekaligus pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Ia memegang kalung berukir indah berwarna biru yang melingkar di lehernya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Menyebalkan! Tentu saja aku tak tahu apa fungsi kalung ini! Jika memang dia tahu, apa salahnya coba jika langsung memberitahuku. Mau bermain teka-teki segala. Hahh!"

Sakura menghela napas kasar. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau dihalaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga itu. Kakinya ia julurkan masuk ke dalam kolam. Sakura dapat merasakan sentuhan dingin air di dalam kolam tersebut. Kepalanya ia tadahkan lurus untuk melihat langit yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan.

Sakura memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang ia yang dikirim ke masa lalu. Tentang orangtuanya dan juga orangtua Sasuke. Tentang keluarga Hyuuga yang sadar atau tidak menyeretnya juga secara perlahan. Lalu―Sakura memegang kalung birunya lagi dan kembali mengamatinya―tentang apa fungsi dari benda ini?

"_Mou_, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar lalu membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, mungkin aku dapat membantu Paman Teuchi dan Ayame untuk memasak makan malam."

Sakura bangkit berdiri dari rebahannya di atas rumput, melangkah masuk ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga dan menuju ke kamarnya.

…

Paman Teuchi dan Ayame―koki kediaman Hyuuga―serta Sakura menata makanan yang telah siap di atas meja makan. Tampaknya, Paman Teuchi dan Ayame sangat terbantu dengan bantuan Sakura karena makan malam telah selesai dimasak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ayame kemudian pamit meninggalkan dapur untuk memanggil Hinata, Neji, serta Sasuke. Setelah memanggil Hinata, Neji dan Sasuke serta pekerjaan mereka telah selesai, Paman Teuchi dan anak perempuannya, Ayame, pamit pulang ke rumah mereka. Karena memang ayah dan anak itu tidak menginap di kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka akan datang untuk membuat sarapan pagi dan akan pulang setelah membuat makan malam.

Setelah mengantar kepulangan Paman Teuchi dan Ayame, Sakura kemudian duduk di meja makan, menunggu Hinata, Neji dan Sasuke untuk makan bersama. Beberapa saat kemudian, Neji yang kemudian di susul Sasuke memasuki ruang makan.

Mereka belum memulai acara makan malam, karena masih menunggu kedatangan anak bungsu Hyuuga. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan bertanya kepada Neji.

"Neji, Hinata dimana? Kenapa ia lama sekali ke ruang makan? Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu," ucap Sakura.

"Entahlah. Kenapa tidak Kakak saja yang menghampirinya ke kamar?" Neji membalas ucapan Sakura tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya menunduk menatap bawah meja seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Umm, sebaiknya kalian makan duluan saja. Sepertinya aku akan lama untuk menemui Hinata."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia kemudian melesat keluar dari ruang makan menuju kamar Hinata. Ia memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata, tidak biasanya gadis kecil itu melewatkan makan malam bersama.

_Pasti karena berita tentang Tante Shion, atau ia bertengkar dengan Neji saat mengejar kakaknya yang sedang marah tadi siang. Tapi, kalau memang ia bertengkar dengan Neji, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yang tidak jadi menyusulnya. _Sakura menghela napas. Perdebatan batin yang ada di dalam kepalanya membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Tanpa terasa ia telah berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Ia mengetuk perlahan pintu berwarna _cream_ dengan pola melingkar-melingkar berwarna putih kecil.

Tok tok

Menunggu selama satu menit, namun Sakura tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari sang pemilik kamar.

Tok tok

"Hinata-_chan_, aku masuk ya," ucap Sakura dari luar kamar. Sepuluh detik masih tidak mendapat sahutan, sakura dengan perlahan menggeser pintu kamar itu.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

Suasana di dalam kamar Hinata sangat gelap. Tapi, Sakura bisa melihat suatu gundukan di tengah kamar yang lumayan luas itu. Sakura pastikan itu adalah Hinata yang sedang bergelut di atas _futon_ dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat tangan Sakura hampir menggapai saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu, suara parau menghentikan pergerakan Sakura.

"Jangan hidupkan lampunya."

Sakura awalnya terkejut mendengar suara parau Hinata, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut lalu mendekati Hinata yang masih dalam posisi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura duduk di samping Hinata yang berbaring. Sakura menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap permukaan selimut―yang menurut Sakura di bawah selimut itu adalah kepala Hinata.

"Aku ti-tidak ap-apa-apa kak."

"Lalu, kenapa suaramu serak begitu? Ayo, ceritakan pada kakak. Kakak janji, setelah Hinata cerita, Hinata akan merasa lebih baik," ucap Sakura. Dengan perlahan, Sakura membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata, awalnya Hinata memberontak saat Sakura akan membuka selimutnya, namun akhirnya menurut juga. "Kamu masih mau hidupkan, Hinata? Kalau kamu terus-terusan menutup diri dengan selimut, kamu akan kehabisan napas."

Hinata kemudian mendudukkan dirinya membelakangi Sakura. Ia menekuk kedua kakinya di depan dada lalu memeluknya. Wajahnya ia tundukkan. Hinata tetap diam dalam posisinya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura, "Jika Hinata tak mau cerita duluan, mau tidak mendengarkan cerita kakak?" Diamnya Hinata, Sakura artikan sebagai 'ya'.

"Sebenarnya, cerita kakak ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan masalah Hinata, tapi kakak ingin sekali menceritakannya," diam sejenak, Sakura memulai ceritanya, "Sebelum kakak terdampar di sini dan bertemu Hinata, kakak mempunyai masalah yang cukup rumit di kehidupan kakak. Kamu tahu? Pacar kakak yang telah berpacaran dengan kakak selama tiga tahun memutuskan hubungan kami. Dan enam bulan kemudian, kakak mendapatkan undangan jika ia akan bertunangan dengan musuh terbesar kakak. Hahh, jika mengingatnya kakak ingin sekali menangis. Kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi itu lebih menyakitkan daripada luka tusuk di jantung, 'kan?"

Sakura menunduk, teringat kembali dengan suasana pesta 'terkutuk' itu sebelum ia terlempar ke masa lalu ini. Teringat bagaimana wajah menyebalkan musuhnya itu saat melihat dirinya terpuruk. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras, lalu berucap, "Memang benar kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi lebih menyakitkan dari pada luka tusuk di jantung, tapi, kakak selalu meyakini, kehilangan itu bukan berarti mereka tak pantas hidup dengan kita. Tuhan pasti memberikan seseorang yang lebih baik untuk kita di masa depan. Bukan berarti juga kita harus melupakan kenangan kita dengan orang itu, hanya saja kita harus berusaha untuk tidak selalu terpaku pada masa lalu."

Sakura menghentikan perkataannya. Ia ingin mendapatkan respon dari Hinata, tapi tak satu patah kata pun meluncur dari mulut gadis itu. Sakura menunduk, mengusap cairan yang bertumpuk di sudut matanya. Walau hanya sekedar bercerita, Sakura tetap tak bisa menahan perasaan sesak saat mengingat mantan kekasih yang―jujur―masih sangat dicintainya sampai saat ini.

"_Mou_, sepertinya kakak terlalu banyak bicara. Hinata pasti merasa terganggu, 'kan? Kalau begitu kakak keluar dulu ya." Sakura menyadari suaranya bergetar saat mengucapkan itu.

Sakura bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan perlahan untuk keluar dari kamar Hinata. Tiba-tiba…

Brukkk

"Hiks… hiksss… kak-kak… Kak Sa-Sakura… Hiks…"

Tanpa di duga, Hinata berlari dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Sakura sempat kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Hinata, tapi ia langsung berbalik dan menyamakan tinggi dengan Hinata agar ia dapat melihat raut wajah dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi _chubby_ Hinata yang memerah.

"Hush… sudah-sudah. Jangan menangis lagi Hinata, ada kakak disini." Sakura mengelus punggung Hinata dengan telapak tangannya agar dapat sedikit menenangkan Hinata.

"Hiks… Hi-Hinata… Hikss… hanya te-teringat Ay-yah dan Bun-nda, Hiks… Hinata sa-sayang Kak-kak Ne-Neji dan Tan-nte Shion… Hiks… Tap-pi, Tan-te tid-dak menyu-kai kami… Hiks… Hinata i-ingin seka-kali di perha-hatikan Tante. Uca-pan Kak Ne-Neji terus terpi-pikirkan ol-leh Hinata, ka-kata Kak Neji, Tan-Hikss-Tante Shi-Shion sel-lalu per-gi ka-karena ti-tid-dak ing-in ber-te-mu kami. Hiksss…" Tangisan Hinata mengencang. Pelukan Hinata kepada Sakura pun mengerat.

_Ah, akhirnya ia berkata jujur. Aku rasa, Hinata telah lama memendam apa yang ia rasakan. Kasihan sekali Hinata, jika memang Tantenya tak bisa memberikan perhatian, aku akan berusaha memberikan perhatian penuh dan kasih sayang kepada Hinata dan Neji sebelum… ya, kembali ke masa depan._

"Hush-hush… Kakak yakin Tante Shion berbuat seperti itu ada alasannya. Tante Shion pasti sayang sekali dengan kalian. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Hinata Jelek loh saat menangis," hibur Sakura. Ia melepaskan pelukan dari Hinata, dan membantu menyeka air mata yang telah memenuhi seluruh wajah gadis indigo itu. "Hinata masih punya kakak, 'kan? Sampai saat kakak pulang nanti, kakak akan selalu memberikan perhatian yang tidak Hinata dapatkan dari Tante Shion. Dan juga, kakak janji, selama kakak disini, kakak juga akan membuat Tante Shion menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada kalian." Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Hinata, membuat gadis yang tadinya menangis kencang itu ikut tersenyum―walau masih terlihat sendu. Hinata mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sakura. Lalu, kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Kak Sakura."

Yah, sepertinya perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura bisa bersikap dewasa. Pengiriman ke masa lalu bukan hanya akan membuat keadaan di sekeliling Sakura berubah menjadi lebih baik di masa depan, lebih daripada itu juga akan membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

…

TBC

A/N :

Kwok…

Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan tulisan kali ini. Sudah lama tidak update karena hal-hal yang tidak mendukungku untuk duduk di depan laptop dan mengetik, sedikit banyak membuat tulisanku kaku :'D maafkan aku.

Tapi, bagaimana menurut pembaca? Apa tulisanku membosankan? Banyak typo? Diksi tidak jelas?

Berikan Komentar dan Saran andaaaa :'D

Karena sudah menelantarkan sebulan lebih, aku kasih preview untuk chapter selanjutnya deh :'D haha.

Chapter IV : Berakhir Kencan?!

"Huaahh, ini keren sekali?! Ayo kesanaaa!"

"Jangan menarik perhatian bodoh! Ingat tujuan kita."

.

"Heh?! Kamu bilang tak mau melakukan hal bodoh macam ini, tapi kenapa kamu malah ikut?"

"Diam!"

.

"Hari sudah sore, lebih baik pulang."

"Baiklah. Eh, hei. Tapi, kenapa rasanya seperti kita yang… kencan?"

Blushhh!

.

Yak, semoga ada yang tertarik untuk menunggu kelanjutan dari Fanfiction ini.

Tuliskan segala unek-unek dan apapun itu ke dalam kolom review. Aku akan sangat menghargai itu.

_Jaa, mata ashita!_

Racchan, May 23rd 2014.


	4. Berakhir Kencan!

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

This Story © Me

RATED : T

MAIN PAIR : SASUKE U. & SAKURA H

Another Cast : Neji H. (12 th), Hinata H. (12 th), Shion (30 th), Kizashi H. (25 th), Mebuki H. (25 th), Fugaku U. (25 th), Mikoto U. (25th).

WARNINGS : OOC, Typo (maybe), dan kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

_Kyoto, March 24__rd__ 2005 – Musim Semi_

Sakura memandang pantulan dirinya. Cermin yang menempel pada lemari kayu berwarna cokelat itu merefleksikan dirinya. Terlihat gadis musim semi itu mengenakan baju kaos lengan panjang dan sebuah rok dibawah lutut berwarna cokelat pudar. Sakura masih kurang percaya dengan mode baju di masa lalu ini. Memang bahannya sedikit membuat ia nyaman, tetapi saat bercermin, baju seperti ini sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya.

Sakura membuka pintu lemari itu, dan mencari-cari kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menemukan kemeja berwarna putih berlengan pendek dengan renda hitam berbentuk pita di depan dada. Saat akan mengambil kemeja itu, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap _blazer_ berwarna merah muda di samping kemeja tadi tergantung.

Diambilnya kemeja dan _blazer_ itu, dan mengganti kaos lengan panjang yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia kembali berkaca.

"Ya, kurasa begini tidak terlalu buruk dibandingkan dengan yang tadi. Walaupun, ya… masih terlihat aneh dengan tubuhku."

Sakura membongkar dan memilih pakaian yang ada di lemari itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia dan Sasuke akan pergi bersama ke Kyoto Thunderland. Bukan. Ia bukannya sedang berjanji akan berkencan dengan pemuda itu. Tetapi, hari ini mereka akan menjalankan rencana pertama untuk menyatukan kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Sakura melihat petunjuk waktu yang terpancar secara hologram di depan wajahnya―yang berasal dari kalung yang melingkar di lehernya―menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, ia mendapatkan tatapan jengkel dari dua manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki berbeda umur itu.

"Kak Sakura lama sekali, sih." Neji menekuk wajahnya.

_Wow, apa ini? Bocah Hyuuga yang dua hari lalu tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi yang berarti, sekarang menekuk wajahnya?! Kemajuan yang bagus! Thank's to Kami-sama._

"Maaf, maaf. Aku terbangun lebih lama dari biasanya. Hehe," jawab Sakura dengan cengiran rasa bersalahnya.

"Pasti karena Kak Sakura menemani Hinata semalam 'kan? Maaf ya kak," ucap Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk. Sakura melemparkan tatapannya ke Hinata. Ia kemudian duduk di samping gadis itu seperti biasa dan menepuk kepala bersurai indigo itu pelan.

"Tidak kok. Aku bangunnya lama bukan karena Hinata. Tapi, karena memang ada yang aku pikirkan dan itu membuatku tidur terlalu larut." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Nah, nah. Daripada menunggu lebih lama lagi, ayo kita makan!" seru Sakura semangat. Membuat kedua laki-laki yang duduk dihadapannya dan Hinata tersebut mendengus dan mengutuk Sakura―tentu saja di dalam hati.

Mereka berempat makan dengan tenang. Sakura tanpa sengaja menatap kursi kosong yang ada ditengah. Kursi tersebut biasanya di duduki oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang yang kemarin pamit pergi ke luar kota. Hyuuga Shion. Tak bisa ditepis, ingatannya pun menuju ke kejadian tadi malam. Saat Hinata menangis memeluk dirinya.

Semalam Sakura menghabiskan malam di kamar Hinata sampai pukul sebelas malam. Sakura mendengarkan Hinata bercerita dengan berbagai ekspresi. Apalagi saat wajah manis Hinata menunduk menahan tangis saat menceritakan tentang… kedua orangtuanya dan Neji. Gadis bermanik _amethys_ itu berkata bahwa kedua orangtua mereka telah meninggal dunia lima tahun yang lalu, yang berarti saat itu umur mereka masih tujuh tahun.

Dari cerita Hinata, Sakura dapat menyimpulkan kalau orangtua Hinata dan Neji mengalami kecelakaan akibat kesalahan mereka. Tentu saja Sakura tidak langsung percaya. Bagaimana mungkin anak berumur tujuh tahun dapat menyebabkan kedua orangtuanya meninggal? Tapi, Sakura tetap diam. Menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Hinata.

Dan setelah mendengar kelanjutannya. Sakura sedikit terpaku. Hari kecelakaan itu bertepatan dengan hari ulangtahun kembar Hyuuga tersebut. Itulah mengapa, mereka berdua merasa kecelakaan itu adalah akibat dari ulah mereka yang dengan egoisnya menuntut orangtua mereka―yang bisa dipastikan kelelahan karena baru pulang kerja―untuk cepat sampai dan merayakan ulang tahun mereka. Tapi, rencana memang tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan, mobil yang dikemudikan oleh kepala keluarga Hyuuga tersebut menghantam dinding pembatas jalan dan… terbakar.

Saat mendengar cerita itu, Sakura tak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Tapi, Sakura mencoba untuk menahan isakannya, karena jika ia saja menangis bahkan terisak saat mendengar cerita mengerikan itu, bagaimana dengan perasaan Hinata? Yang mengalami kehilangan dan rasa bersalah yang terus menghantui dirinya dan Neji.

Setelah cukup tenang, Hinata kemudian melanjutkan bercerita tentang tantenya. Hyuuga Shion. Bagaimana hari-hari Hinata dan kakaknya ―Neji―diasuh oleh wanita bermanik _amethys _khas keluarga Hyuuga itu. Bagaimana seringnya mereka diacuhkan dan seringnya ditinggal pergi keluar kota serta bagaimana―

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya yang lumayan panjang itu saat merasakan tepukan ringan di kedua pipinya. Mengerjap-kerjapkan mata agar pandangannya kembali fokus. Ia melihat kedua manik _amethys_ yang ia yakini milik gadis kecil bernama Hinata, menatapnya khawatir sekaligus tersirat tatapan bingung.

"Kak Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang telah menarik kembali kedua telapak tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyadarkan Sakura.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura. Ia masih sedikit linglung setelah tersadar dari lamunan yang cukup panjang itu.

"Kakak kenapa? Sakit? Hinata panggil dari tadi, tapi kakak tak menyahut sama sekali. Pandangan kakak juga tak lepas dari kursi yang sering diduduki oleh Tante Shion. Ada apa kak?"

Sakura tak langsung menanggapi perkataan Hinata yang terkesan tidak sabaran. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat sampai kesadarannya kembali, barulah Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Sepertinya aku terlalu asyik melamun. Hehe," jawab Sakura dengan cengiran sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar. Kerasukan hantu baru tahu," sahut Neji. Sakura hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap sengit ke arah Neji.

"Ah!" seruan tiba-tiba Hinata membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget, "jangan-jangan Kak Sakura asyik melamun gara-gara membayangkan suasana romantis saat kencan dengan Kak Sasuke nanti, 'kan? Hayoo~"

Sakura melongo kaget dengan perkataan Hinata barusan. Entah apa maksud gadis kecil itu, menggoda Sakura, kah? Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar tapi kilatan _onyx_nya tampak menajam menatap adik kembar Hyuuga Neji itu.

"E-eh?!"

"Hahaha, aku pasti benar, 'kan kak? Sudah akui saja, aku tahu dari Kak Sasuke kalau kalian akan pergi bersama hari ini!" Hinata menepuk kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hinata. Aku bilang akan pergi dengannya. Bukan kencan, mengerti? Kurasa otak jeniusmu tidak tumpul hanya untuk membedakan 'pergi dengannya' dan 'berkencan'," tanggap Sasuke dengan suara mengancam dan terdengar… menyeramkan.

Neji yang mendengar Sasuke mengejek adik satu-satunya itu 'bodoh' secara tidak langsung, langsung memberikan tatapan tak terima kepada Sasuke.

"Ha-hahaha. Aku tidak mungkin berkencan dengan pemuda dingin dan selalu berkata sinis ini Hinata," Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sakura, "Kami pergi bersama karena ada suatu… urusan. Ya, urusan. Tidak lebih," ujar Sakura disertai tawa hambar.

Hinata menggembungkan pipi tak terima, "Ufft, padahal kalian terlihat sangat cocok sekali. Lagipula, Kak Sakura juga sedang patah hati 'kan? Mencari paca―"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong saat telapak tangan Sakura yang semula berada di samping tubuhnya berpindah ke mulut Hinata. Membekapnya agar gadis bersurai indigo yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi cerewet itu tidak membocorkan cerita yang―Sakura akui―memalukan.

"Patah hati?" Sasuke dan Neji berkata bersamaan.

"Ah-haha-hahaha. Hinata hanya bercanda 'kok. Ya 'kan Hinata?" Sakura memasang wajah memohon pada Hinata agar tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Hinata melepas bekapan tangan Sakura dari mulutnya, lalu berseru, "Iya! Kak Sakura patah hati, makanya, Kak Neji dan Kak Sasuke jangan suka usil dan buat Kak Sakura sedih."

Neji dan Sasuke terdiam. Khususnya Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu sesaat menampakkan raut wajah… sendu yang kemudian hilang dalam beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hoh, begitu. Tapi, wajar saja sih menurutku. Kak Sakura selalu bersikap kekanakan," komentar Neji yang membuat Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kak Neji. Baru saja di bilang jangan usil. Bisa tidak jangan mengucapkan hal sesinis itu pada Kak Sakura? Lihat, Kak Sakura kembali sedih 'kan?"

"Salah sendiri. Kalau kamu tidak memberi tahu kami kalau Kak Sakura sedang patah hati, aku tidak akan berbicara seperti itu. Tapi, mengenai sikap Kak Sakura itu memang benar kok," bela Neji pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat akan ada adu mulut antara dua keturunan Hyuuga tersebut, Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hentikan." Suasana ruang makan tiba-tiba hening. "Sudah hampir pukul 9. Jika kalian tidak ingin terlambat, percepat makan kalian." Sasuke berucap datar yang langsung dituruti tanpa ada protes oleh ketiga orang yang berada diruang makan tersebut. Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, raut sedih itu masih ada, dan tiba-tiba suatu pemikiran melintas di kepalanya.

…

"Kami akan selesai pukul tiga sore nanti, karena ada tiga pelajaran yang akan dibahas. Sampai jumpa Kak Sakura, Kak Sasuke!" Hinata yang disampingnya terdapat Neji, melambaikan tangan ke Sakura dan Sasuke tanda perpisahan sementara mereka.

"Belajar yang giat ya, Hinata-_chan_, Neji!" balas Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya juga. Saat kedua keturunan Hyuuga bermanik _amethyst_ itu telah masuk dan menghilang di balik daun pintu sebuah gedung besar tempat kursus mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke mulai melangkah ke tempat tujuan mereka. Kyoto Thunderland.

Dari tempat kursus Hinata dan Neji, mereka hanya menaiki satu bus untuk sampai ke Kyoto Thunderland. Berterima kasihlah kepada kalung dan gelang yang melekat pada leher Sakura serta pada pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang dapat menunjukkan arah sehingga mereka tidak perlu mengalami yang namanya 'tersesat'. Saat mereka sampai…

"Whoaaa… Menakjubkan sekali!" Sakura berteriak kagum sedetik setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di Kyoto Thunderland ini. Dan dengan tidak tahu malunya Sakura berlarian seperti anak kecil sambil mengucapkan 'keren sekali' berulang-ulang, membuat orang-orang yang datang untuk menikmati permainan di Kyoto Thunderland menatap aneh kepada mereka berdua. Atau lebih tepatnya Sakura.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh! Sudah kubilang, jangan menarik perhatian disini!"

"Tapi, ini keren sekali, Sasuke! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pergi ke taman bermain. Ah, lihat itu! Aku ingin sekali menaiki―"

BLETAKK

"Kita di sini karena ada urusan, bukan bersenang-senang. Aku harap kamu tak lupa itu," sahut Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Sasuke. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu tujuan kita ke sini. Tapi, apa salahnya 'kan, ikut bersenang-senang?" Sakura mencicit dan berharap kalau Sasuke mempertimbangkan ucapannya tadi.

"Mereka telah sampai disini. Ayo." Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura. Ia berjalan mendahului gadis bersurai merah muda itu yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Karena merasa tidak di ikuti, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Jika kamu masih di situ dalam sepuluh detik ke depan, tidak akan ada waktu bersenang-senang untukmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, segera mendongak menatap punggung yang berlapis kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hitam yang hampir menghilang dari pandangannya, tertelan kerumunan manusia yang semakin padat.

Sakura mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya. Ia segera berlari―meskipun sulit karena banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang―mengejar Sasuke yang telah jauh di depan. Sakura tidak bodoh untuk mengerti ucapan ambigu pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu. Bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke, cukup selama empat hari untuknya mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda irit bicara itu. Tapi, ya, tidak semua bisa ia tebak.

Satu yang Sakura dapat simpulkan, pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya ini merupakan pemuda yang baik. Hanya saja, ya, ia tidak menunjukkan secara terang-terangan, bahkan tak jarang selalu bersikap sinis.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sakura pelan.

Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman Sakura meski samar, hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya. Ia dapat melihat senyuman itu masih tercetak jelas di wajah seputih porselin milik Sakura. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke pun mengukir senyum tipis di wajah kakunya.

"Ah, itu mereka!" seru Sakura. Senyum tipis itu pun seketika menghilang sepersekian detik kemudian. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama-tama, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mengarah ke telinga kanan Sakura. Sakura awalnya risih karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Tapi, setelah mendengar rencana yang di bisikkan Sasuke, ia terdiam. Mencerna apa saja yang dibisikkan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya situasi saat ini sangat pas. Ingat apa yang aku katakan tadi, mengerti?" Sasuke memastikan sekali lagi, agar Sakura tidak bertindak ceroboh dan malah mengacaukan semuanya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Um. Tapi, apa kamu yakin hal itu bisa terjadi? Dalam ilmu logika itu sangat mustahil terjadi, Sasuke. Dan sangat konyol." Sakura memandang Sasuke. Sangat jelas terpancar keraguan dari manik _emerald_nya.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk mencari tahu fungsi kalungmu, dan tidak kamu lakukan. Jadi, lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan, dan jangan lupa apa yang harus kamu katakan saat kamu berada di dekat kedua orangtuamu." Sasuke melangkah―lagi-lagi―mendahului Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap pemuda itu seraya menghela napas pelan.

"Selalu seenaknya," gerutu Sakura. Ia lalu melangkah menyusul Sasuke yang hampir mendekat ke arah orangtua mereka.

Situasi saat ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Entah apa yang terjadi, manusia di sekeliling orangtua mereka seakan bertambah banyak dan terasa sangat sesak. Setelah menghitung di dalam hati, mereka kemudian…

Brukk

Sakura dan Sasuke sengaja menabrak keempat orang itu sehingga pegangan pada pasangan masing-masing terlepas. Dengan segera Sasuke dan Sakura menjalankan rencana mereka.

Sakura menangkap lengan Ayah dan Bundanya, di dalam hati ia mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang tak lama kemudian membuat kalung yang melingkar di lehernya memancarkan cahaya berwarna biru. Sakura menutup matanya.

'_Mesin waktu, mesin waktu. Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk memindahkan kedua orangtuaku ini ke tempat lain. Pindahkan mereka ke tempat yang jauh dari taman bermain ini. Ke pameran seni yang sedang berlangsung sekarang di Kyushuzensa.'_

Sing~

Sakura merasakan pegangannya di lengan Ayah dan Bundanya terlepas. Segera ia membuka mata, dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ayah dan Bunda telah menghilang!

'_Benarkah ini? Tidak bisa di percaya!' _teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Keadaan yang sama terjadi pada Sasuke. Walaupun ia yang mengusulkan ide ini, sebenarnya ia pun kurang percaya hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Tapi, dalam hati ia bersyukur, gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya ini benar-benar benda yang sangat membantu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari gadis bersurai merah muda. Apakah gadis itu berhasil? Dan Sasuke menangkap gadis itu sedang termangu sambil memegang kalungnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tingkah gadis itu benar-benar…

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Sakura tersentak kaget, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sa-Sasuke, mereka, mereka… MEREKA BENAR-BENAR MENGHIpfffftt―" Lengkingan di akhir kalimat Sakura terputus saat telapak tangan besar itu membekap mulutnya.

Orang-orang yang mendengar lengkingan Sakura, menatap mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang merasa terganggu, aneh, tidak peduli bahkan ada yang tertawa melihat mereka. Sasuke dengan sadisnya melemparkan tatapan tajam yang seakan mengatakan jangan-berteriak-atau-kamu-mati yang membuat Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Ehehe-hehehe, aku hanya kaget, Sasuke. Maaf jika berlebihan." Sakura langsung melontarkan permintaan maafnya saat pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Sakura.

"Tidak bisakah berhenti bersikap kekanakan? Jika kamu terus bersikap seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang mau denganmu," ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Memperhatikan sesuatu yang cukup menarik untuknya.

Sakura menundukkan kepala saat mendengar ucapan sinis entah keberapa yang di tangkap oleh indera pendengarnya hari ini. Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu tak menyahuti kata-kata Sasuke. Ia tidak akan menyangkal, karena memang seperti itulah dirinya. Selalu bersikap kekanakan.

"Ayo kita naiki itu."

"Eh?"

"Mau tidak? Naik _roller coaster_? Aku ingin naik itu, jika kamu tidak mau aku pergi sendiri saja." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sakura, pemuda itu berjalan menuju permainan paling ekstrim―mungkin―di Kyoto Thunderland ini.

Sakura tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu, "ta-tapi kita tak punya tiketnya Sasuke. Kita bahkan tidak punya uang."

Sasuke berhenti, lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura sambil memamerkan dua benda berbentuk persegi panjang kecil dan tipis. Ia menyeringai tipis menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak bodoh nona."

Sakura melotot melihat benda yang di pamerkan Sasuke. "Kartu Kyoto Thunderland? Kamu dapat dari mana Sasuke?!"

"Hmm, aku hanya meminjam dari Papaku. Mereka tidak jadi bermain disini 'kan, daripada menganggur tidak terpakai, lebih baik aku ambil."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia kembali tersenyum―bahkan tertawa. Berlari menuju tempat _roller coaster_ berada. Tak lupa, tangan kanannya menarik paksa Sasuke agar mereka dapat sesegera mungkin memulai bermain sepuasnya hingga jam tiga sore nanti di Kyoto Thunderland ini. Sakura benar-benar senang, hingga melupakan ucapan sinis yang Sasuke lontarkan sebelumnya.

Dan jika Sakura tahu apa yang ada di otak yang berselimut kepala bersurai hitam kebiruan itu, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

…

Sakura tak henti-hentinya tertawa senang saat selesai menaiki suatu permainan. Merasa mual dengan wajah yang sangat pucat saat keluar dari rumah hantu yang membuat Sasuke menahan tawa. Kesal saat mengikuti permainan tembak yang berhadiah boneka beruang besar tapi ia tidak bisa mendapatkan boneka itu karena peluru yang ia tembak selalu meleset. Tertawa puas saat ia berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke di balap mobil yang alhasil membuat pemuda itu mendecih kesal.

Sakura sangat menikmati permainan yang tersedia di taman bermain itu. Sebenarnya masih banyak permainan yang belum mereka coba, tapi waktu tidak berpihak pada mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke, tigapuluh menit lagi pukul tiga, sebelum menjemput Neji dan Hinata, aku ingin naik bianglala. Ya ya ya?" pinta Sakura. Sakura tahu pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu tidak mau menaiki bianglala, karena satu jam sebelumnya Sakura juga meminta hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah bi―"

"Aku mohon. Ayolah~"

"Hah, baik-baik." Melihat tatapan memohon Sakura, membuat Sasuke dengan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan gadis itu.

Sakura bersorak riang, ia mendahului Sasuke berjalan menuju… stand es krim?

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sakura menuju stand es krim. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke kembali dengan dua _cup_ es krim di masing-masing tangannya.

"Karna kamu sudah berbaik hati mau menemaniku, aku traktir es krim!" seru Sakura riang. Tanpa sadar, jika ia membeli es krim itu pun karena menggunakan kartu Kyoto Thunderland milik ayah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya malas. Benar-benar gadis yang sangat lugu.

"Ayo kita menikmati kesenangan terakhir di Kyoto Thunderland ini."

Saat setelah dipersilahkan masuk ke salah satu bilik bianglala itu, Sakura dengan semangat duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap ke luar jendela. Matahari yang perlahan bergerak ke arah barat membuat langit perlahan berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan. Pemandangan yang sangat indah saat bilik Sakura dan Sasuke berada di posisi tertinggi. Kota Kyoto terlihat sangat jelas dari sini. Benar-benar indah.

"Ehm," deham Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian Sakura, "ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Hm? Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Tadi, saat kamu mengirim orang tuamu, kamu kirim kemana?"

Sakura terdiam, mengingat-ingat kembali. "Aku mengirim mereka ke… pameran seni yang berlangsung di Kyushuzensa," jawab Sakura sambil memiringkan kepala ke samping, "kalau kamu?" Lanjutnya.

"A-apa?! Bodoh! Kenapa ke situ?" Sasuke menatap horor Sakura walau tidak kentara. Ia mengacak rambutnya. Sakura yang melihat itu, hanya menampilkan raut wajah bingung.

"Ya, karena tempat itu 'lah yang terpikir olehku. Dan hei, jangan mengejekku bodoh!"

"Ya, bodoh! Untuk apa kita kirim mereka, jika mereka berempat akhirnya bersama juga?!"

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, Sakura mengerti sesuatu. Tiba-tiba matanya melotot kaget.

"Yang benar saja?!"

* * *

...

Kizashi dan Mebuki yang di kirim oleh Sakura ke pameran seni di Kyushuzensa, menatap bingung keadaan sekitar. Dan saat kedua mata itu saling bertubrukan, mereka terkejut satu sama lain.

"Kizashi! Apa yang kita lakukan disini? Fugaku-_kun_ dan Mikoto-_chan _dimana?"

"Mebuki? Aku juga tak tahu."

Mereka kembali melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, dan mata mereka menangkap dua sosok yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Fugaku-_kun_!" panggil Mebuki. Orang yang dipanggil menoleh mengikuti arah suara. Saat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya 'lah yang memanggil, ia segera menghampiri.

"Mebuki-_chan_, ini sangat aneh. Kenapa kita tiba-tiba berada disini?" Mikoto yang berada di samping Fugaku langsung menyerukan pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalanya.

"Entahlah. Dan oh ya, aku baru sadar. Kenapa pasangan kita tertukar? Ini sangat aneh," timpal Mebuki.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Kencan di pameran seni aku rasa bukan ide yang buruk," ajak Kizashi. Ia bertatapan dengan Fugaku yang memberikan senyuman tipis tanda setuju.

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Mikoto dan Mebuki bersamaan.

* * *

…

Sakura merenung di dalam kamarnya. Rencana hari ini gagal total. Melihat Sasuke yang mendiamkannya selama perjalanan menjemput Hinata dan Neji sampai pulang ke rumah ini, membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Padahal ia telah bersenang-senang bersama pemuda itu. Mencoba berbagai macam permainan. _Hahhh_. Sakura menghela napas. Ia mengacak surai merah mudanya dengan kasar. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh langsung bersenang-senang dengan mencoba segala macam permainan di Kyoto Thunderland itu. Seharusnya ia memastikan terlebih dahulu, bahwa orangtuanya memang benar-benar berkencan.

Berkencan?

Blusshhh!

Tiba-tiba pemikiran yang sangat tidak ingin Sakura pikirkan terlintas di kepalanya.

Rencana mereka gagal. Ia dan Sasuke bersenang-senang di taman bermain. Mencoba segala hal. Tersenyum bersama meski senyum yang Sasuke tampilkan sangat tipis. Hanya berdua. Hanya berdua. Hanya. Berdua.

Blussshh!

Intinya, _'Kenapa aku dan Sasuke yang malah berakhir kencaaaaaaan?!"_

TBC

.

.

.

AN:

Holaa ^^/

Sepertinya kita berjumpa lagi dua minggu kedepan untuk chapter 5. Ya, minggu depan aku ada ujian kenaikan hoho :D

Yang akan ujian juga, semangaat! Mari kita berjuang ^/\^

Ah ya, chapter 4 sudah jadi. Aku tidak tahu komentar apa.

Silahkan para pembaca saja yang berkomentar dan memberi masukan di **kolom review** ehehe :).

**Thanks to**** :**

**Uchiha Ratih **dan **Kumada Chiyu : **Ini udah lanjut. Semoga mau membaca chapter ini lagi ya ^^

Salam,

Racchan. May 30th 2014


End file.
